O Mundo de Metropolis
by dlz
Summary: Thriller de suspense envolvendo um repórter decadente e Lois Lane, que retorna à Smallville para investigar um assassinato depois dos acontecimentos nas fics “Lois Lane” e “Alice”.
1. O Mundo de Metrópolis Parte 1

O MUNDO DE METRÓPOLIS  
  
Thriller de suspense envolvendo um repórter decadente e Lois Lane, que retorna à Smallville para investigar um assassinato depois dos acontecimentos nas FanFictions "Lois Lane" e "Alice". Estória original, parcialmente inspirada em "The World of Metropolis", de John Byrne e "Lex Luthor: An Unauthorized Biography", de James Hudnall.  
  
* Nota explicativa: Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é o de entretenimento, não havendo intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas, sendo, inclusive, diferentes das mesmas, não modificando-se, porém, na sua essência  
  
O Mundo de Metrópolis - Parte 1  
  
Jonathan e Martha Kent estavam sentados do lado de fora do gabinete da xerife Parker, enquanto esta conversava com a única testemunha do incidente na estrada. Marido e mulher abraçavam-se angustiados com as acusações que recaíam sobre Clark. Os minutos passavam lentamente, até que a xerife abriu a porta, e um sujeito vestindo uma camisa xadrez e um boné de baseball saiu da sua sala.  
  
"Deixe o seu endereço completo e telefone para contato com o policial Stone, na saída", disse-lhe ela, enquanto ele ia atravessava o corredor da delegacia até um balcão onde o referido policial o esperava.  
  
O casal Kent se levantou e, ansiosos, olharam para a xerife, na expectativa de ouvir alguma boa novidade.  
  
"Tudo bem, Sr. e Sra. Kent", disse ela, com sua calma de sempre, colocando quepe. "O Sr. McCallister não viu nada que pudesse comprometer o seu filho".  
  
Lágrimas rolaram pelas faces de Martha Kent, que buscou consolo no ombro do marido, que a abraçou e lhe beijou a testa. Apesar da comoção que se instalava, a xerife fez uma ressalva, com a firmeza que lhe era peculiar:  
  
"No entanto, quero falar com o seu filho mais uma vez".  
  
"Na nossa presença", retrucou Jonathan.  
  
"Claro", concordou ela, já que da primeira vez que o interrogou, também foi na presença deles. "Ele é de menor".  
  
A xerife Parker, então, levou-os até uma sala onde havia um guarda na porta. Por ser menor de idade, Clark Kent não podia ser colocado atrás das grades de uma cadeia. Abriu a porta e o casal entrou logo atrás dela. Ao verem o filho sentado à uma mesa, correram ao seu encontro. Clark se levantou e os abraçou e beijou.  
  
"Sentem-se, por favor", disse a xerife, apontando as cadeiras para os Kent. Tirou o quepe, colocou-o sobre a mesa e se sentou com uma folha de papel e lápis na mão. "Clark", disse, então, calmamente, "vou ter que refazer algumas perguntas".  
  
Bastante frustrado, ele consentiu, não sem antes olhar para o pai, que balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, no sentido de que ele devia concordar com os termos da xerife, já que tudo indicava que Clark podia sair dali a poucos instantes.  
  
"Muito bem", disse ela, após as formalidades, "pode me contar tudo, desde o início?"  
  
Olhando para os pais e depois para a xerife, Clark recontou a estória, desde o começo:  
  
"Estava escuro. Eu voltava na caminhote do meu pai, pela estrada que dá acesso à mansão Luthor. Havia acabado de sair do Talon, onde fazia um trabalho da escola com alguns amigos meus", disse e, antes que a xerife interviesse para que ele repetisse os nomes dos tais amigos, Clark continuou: "Pete Ross, Chloe Sullivan e Lana Lang".  
  
Enquanto a xerife tomava nota pela segunda vez, ele prosseguia:  
  
"Eu estava indo ao encontro do Lex. Não tinha hora marcada, nem nada", explicou, já que a xerife o havia advertido de que fosse detalhista. "Somos amigos e assim como ele aparece na minha casa quando quer, faço-lhe visitas quando posso".  
  
"À caminho da mansão Luthor", continuou Clark, "no exato trecho do cruzamento do seu acesso, notei que, um pouco mais à frente, havia algo estranho. Um poste de luz estava com a lâmpada quebrada, e eu me lembro que na semana passada, quando passei por ali, carros da Prefeitura estavam trocando todas as lâmpadas daquele trecho. De repente, percebi que havia um carro parado no acostamento, bem abaixo do poste sem luz. Seu faróis estavam acesos e a porta do lado do motorista, aberta. Estacionei a caminhonete a uns quinze metros de distância do veículo aparentemente abandonado e desci para ver o que tinha acontecido. Ao me aproximar, no entanto, percebi que não havia ninguém por perto, por mais que eu chamasse. Olhei à volta, e vi algo do outro lado da rua, a mais uns dez metros de distância. Corri para perto e vi o corpo desse sujeito, deitado de bruços. Virei-o, imediatamente, para saber se ainda respirava, e se aind apodia socorrê-lo, mas havia sangue saindo de sua boca. Minhas mãos umedeceram e descobri um ferimento nas suas costas. Ao ver que um caminhão vinha pela estrada, tentei fazê-lo parar, mas ele deve ter se assustado ao me ver com as mãos sujas de sangue e o corpo na beira da estrada".  
  
Clark olhou para os pais e, no seu íntimo, ficou imaginando como eles deviam estar sofrendo. Lembrou da cirurgia que Jonathan havia feito há pouco tempo e, como aqueles acontecimentos podiam abalá-lo. Respirou fundo, e prosseguiu:  
  
"Como eu não estava com celular, fiz o caminho de volta, pois sabia que tinha um telefone público não muito longe dali. Liguei para a delegacia e voltei para o local do crime, para esperar a chegada da viatura".  
  
A xerife Parker permanecia tomando notas. Era a segunda vez que Clark contava a estória, sem modificar uma única vírgula, e ainda assim, ela fazia questão de anotar tudo como da primeira vez.  
  
"E foi isso o que aconteceu", concluiu ele, esperando que ela o liberasse o quanto antes. Era arrasador para Clark ver seus pais submetidos àquela situação. Martha e Jonathan se olharam, emocionados, e seguraram a mão do filho, que aguardava a manifestação da xerife.  
  
"Tudo bem, Clark", disse, então, a xerife. "O motorista do caminhão confirmou que você parecia estar pedindo ajuda e que nada mais viu além do que você me contou. Não posso mantê-lo aqui sem uma acusação formal", explicou ela. "A arma do crime nem ao menos foi encontrada".  
  
Clark se levantou e olhou aliviado para os pais, que sorriam, sentindo-se muito mais traqüilos com o fato de que o filho não teria que ficar detido na Delegacia.  
  
"Mas sugiro que você fique por perto. Posso precisar de mais alguns detalhes", disse a xerife, concluindo o termo de inquirição.  
  
...  
  
Não havia aula naquela manhã no Smallville High, mas Chloe estava trabalhando no editorial do The Torch, quando Clark chegou.  
  
"Puxa, Clark", disse ela, surpreso ao vê-lo àquela hora. "Caiu da cama?"  
  
"Chloe, um homem foi morto ontem à noite na estrada", disse-lhe ele, repentinamente. Chloe, que sempre acreditava estar à par de todos os acontecimentos mais recentes, arregalou os olhos e perguntou detalhes do ocorrido. Ainda não havia visto nada a respeito no jornal do dia.  
  
"Não quero ter que repetir a estória, mas penso que a xerife Parker deve achar que sou o suspeito principal por ter sido o primeiro a encontrar o corpo", explicou.  
  
"Que absurdo!", exclamou Chloe, surpresa com a revelação.  
  
"A xerife me liberou numa boa, mas ainda não está satisfeita. Não há provas concretas que comprovem a autoria do crime".  
  
"E a arma usada?", indagou ela. "Será que não tem como conseguir as digitais?"  
  
"Não foi encontrada arma alguma. Mas uma coisa é certa, foi uma arma de fogo", respondeu Clark, "a perícia ainda está investigando qual o tipo do revólver e o calibre".  
  
"A vítima é daqui?", perguntou ela.  
  
"Não", respondeu Clark, enquanto Chloe o ouvia atentamente. "Isso é o mais curioso. O sujeito vinha de Metrópolis e, ao que tudo indica, parecia estar indo até a mansão Luthor".  
  
"Qual o nome dele?", perguntou Chloe, cada vez mais intrigada com o caso. "Talvez eu encontre alguma conexão."  
  
"Peter Sands", respondeu Clark.  
  
Chloe se encostou na cadeira e cruzou os braços, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Visivelmente surpresa, ficou pensativa, e antes que o amigo perguntasse se ela já tinha ouvida falar dele, ela disse:  
  
"Peter Sands é, ou melhor, era um repórter decadente que já trabalhou para diversos jornais, como o Inquisitor e o Daily Star. Ele é famoso por seus artigos infames, de crimes horrendos e envolvimento da política com o crime organizado. Mas já faz muito tempo que ele andava sumido. Parece que estava escrevendo um livro ou algo parecido".  
  
"Faz idéia do que ele podia estar fazendo em Smallville?", perguntou Clark.  
  
"Não sei", respondeu ela. "Mas posso assegurar que boa coisa não é".  
  
Continua... 


	2. O Mundo de Metrópolis Parte 2

O MUNDO DE METRÓPOLIS  
  
O Mundo de Metrópolis - Parte 2  
  
Lois Lane relia os escritos de Peter Sands, sentada à mesa da cozinha no apartamento de Catherine Grant, enquanto tomava uma xícara de café. Tinha diante de si, um dos maiores acervos sobre a vida de Lex Luthor, e não podia disperdiçar coisa alguma, em homenagem ao recém-falecido amigo.  
  
Concentrada na leitura de uma entrevista transcrita por Sands, feita à professora da sétime série de Lex, no Metrópolis Elementary School, a qual era apenas denominada nos manuscritos do jornalista como Sra. Anderson, Lois percebeu que a amiga vinha da sala, com o rosto ainda inchado e abatido. Peter era um grande amigo das duas e, enquanto Lois buscava nos documentos por ele colhidos a respeito dos Luthor alguma informação que pudesse levá-la ao seu assassino, Catherine estava inconsolável com a notícia da sua morte.  
  
Lois se levantou e lhe prestou solidariedade com um forte abraço. Não conhecia Sands tanto como gostaria, mas desde que se tornou amiga de Catherine, e esta lhe ajudou a publicar a reportagem que falava do suposto interesse de Lionel Luthor pelo cientista Virgil Swann, encontrou nela e em Sands uma grande fonte de inspiração.  
  
"Vamos encontrar o assassino dele, Cat", disse Lois, consolando-a com um abraço apertado.  
  
"Ah, Lois...", sussurrou ela, triste demais para encontrar forças para falar, "não quero que você se envolva com isso. Você é jovem demais".  
  
Lois a repeliu, gentilmente, e protestou:  
  
"Não podemos deixar o assassino do Peter impune!", exclamou, indignada com a impotência da amiga jornalista.  
  
"Vamos deixar que a polícia resolva isso", insistiu Cat.  
  
"Não podemos", explicou Lois, "o crime foi em Smallville. É a polícia daquela cidade que vai investigar. E não creio que eles possam chegar à alguma conclusão..."  
  
"Mesmo assim", disse Cat, cansada demais para argumentar com a amiga. "É perigoso demais. Não sabemos onde Peter estava se metendo".  
  
Catherine estava num momento difícil na vida. Lois entendia. Mas não podia conceber que ela se rendesse. Redatora chefe da coluna de fofocas do Diário Planeta, Cat estava correndo risco de perder o emprego desde a publicação da matéria de Lois que envolvia o nome dos Luthor e seus negócios nada convencionais pela cidadezinha de Smallville, e que ligava Lionel a interesses pelo Dr. Virgil Swann. Por isso, Lois entendia o receio da amiga. E, como se não bastasse, agora, seu grande amigo havia sido assassinado. Peter e Cat eram amigos desde muitos anos e, por mais que quisesse, parece que ela relutava que ele tinha morrido em circunstâncias misteriosas, justamente quando ia ao encontro de Lex Luthor, a pessoa de quem ele estava escrevendo há meses, em sua residência no Kansas.  
  
Cat se sentou à mesa e, com lágrimas nos olhos, ficou olhando para os documentos que Peter juntava há anos a respeito de Lex Luthor e que estavam sobre a mesa, espalhados por Lois. Entendia a paixão da amiga em trazer a verdade à tona. Afinal, já tinha sido como ela. Mas não era esperta e inteligente o bastante para evitar que simplesmente se tornasse a redatora da coluna de fofocas.  
  
"Se pelo menos soubéssemos quem pediu a ele para escrever esse livro", disse ela, passando a mão pelos manuscritos do amigo falecido.  
  
Lois ficou pensativa. Realmente, aquele era o maior dos mistérios. Nem mesmo Sands sabia para quem ele estava traalhando. E Lois lembrava da estória, como a ouviu ser contada por ele a Cat. Quando ele chegou ao apartamento de Catherine, há cerca de oito meses, para morar por um mês e meio, Lois, que sempre estava por lá, já sabia que ele estava escrevendo um livro que se tornaria a sua redenção. Lois só não soube de imediato do que se tratava, até que, um dia, ela o ouviu tendo uma conversa com Cat.  
  
Sands, que sempre teve seu nome sempre ligado a reportagens infames do Inquisitor, revelou à amiga algo que estava para mudar sua vida. Decadedente e por muitos anos esquecido, ele havia recebido uma proposta para escrever uma biografia não-autorizada de Lex Luthor. Sem jamais descobrir o autor da proposta, com quem só mantinha contato por telefone, Peter a recusou por duas vezes, até aceitá-la, definitivamente. E, por mais de um ano e meio, ele vinha trabalhando no livro, colhendo informações a respeito do herdeiro da LuthorCorp, recebendo uma verba que lhe era sempre deixada no escaninho do seu apartamento, sem remetente.  
  
Porém, Peter talvez jamais tenha imaginado que tudo aquilo que ele vinha descobrindo, e que, talvez, um dia pudesse vir a se tornar uma denúncia contra a LuthorCorp, poderia culminar seu triste fim. Na verdade, nos últimos meses, Sands havia se isolado de tal forma que não havia como alguém descobrir que ele representava alguma ameaça. Pensando no repórter que queria apenas lavar a sua alma corrompida com uma matéria respeitosa, Lois lembrou que, assim como Cat a ajudou a publicar o artigo sobre os Luthor na coluna de fofocas do Diário Planeta, Peter também a ajudou na edição final da matéria, e sequer cogitou de assinar como co-autor.  
  
"Eu vou a Smallville", disse Lois, repentinamente, lembrando da honradez com a qual Peter Sands desejava ser lembrado.  
  
"Não, Lois!", exclamou Catherine, que chorava incessantemente. "Não posso perder mais um amigo!"  
  
Mas Lois estava determinada:  
  
"Não se preocupe", disse ela, "vou ser tão sutil quanto da outra vez", esclareceu, referindo-se da última vez que foi à Smallville, quando apenas teve um percalço com a prima Chloe Sullivan.  
  
Olhando para o material de pesquisa de Peter sobre a mesa, Catherine perguntou o quê fariam com tudo aquilo. Lois lembrou que, antes de viajar para o Kansas, Peter havia deixado o envelope com todo aquele acervo para Cat, como se imaginasse que algo podia lhe acontecer. Desesperada, Catherine contou à Lois sobre o quê Peter estava escrevendo e, Lois, que já sabia de tudo, mostrou-se surpresa. Acreditava, porém, no seu íntimo, que trazer o nome do assassino de Peter era mais do que uma questão de honra.  
  
"Não podemos ficar com ele", disse Lois.  
  
Catherine arregalou os olhos. Não podia se desfazer do trabalho que o amigo lhe havia confiado, mas sabia, também, que não podia guardar aquele material tão comprometedor.  
  
"É perigoso demais", explicou Lois. "Se ele foi mesmo morto por causa disso, temos que guardar num lugar seguro, pois provavelmente alguém já deve saber dos contatos que ele tinha em Metrópolis, e que já morou aqui".  
  
"Ah, meu Deus...", disse Cat, preocupada.  
  
"Não se preocupe", disse Lois, guardando tudo o que estava sobre a mesa, no envelope de Peter. "Ninguém vai fazer nada contra nós. Isso vai ser uma garantia para a nossa sobrevivência, se é que Lex Luthor está por trás disso", completou, referindo-se ao conteúdo do acervo colhido por Sands, que trazia à tona inúmeras irregularidades nos negócios da LuthorCorp, assinados por Lex.  
  
"Enquanto tivermos esse envelope nas nossas mãos, nada de mal pode nos acontecer", concluiu Lois.  
  
Cat enxugou as lágrimas que secavam na sua face.  
  
"Lois, não quero ficar sozinha", disse, temendo pela sua segurança.  
  
"Você pode ficar no meu apartamento, com a Lucy", disse Lois.  
  
"Quando você pretende viajar?", perguntou Cat, apreensiva, sem fazer objeção ao fato de ficar com a irmã cega de Lois.  
  
"Amanhã mesmo", respondeu a amiga, resoluta. "Bem cedo".  
  
Continua... 


	3. O Mundo de Metrópolis Parte 3

O MUNDO DE METRÓPOLIS  
  
O Mundo de Metrópolis - Parte 3  
  
"Oi, Lana", disse Clark, aproximando-se do balcão no Talon, enquanto a via de longe, arrumando algumas tortas na vitrine de doces.  
  
"Oi, Clark!", exclamou com um sorriso breve, e largando o quê estava fazendo para lhe dar atenção. "Soube o quê aconteceu. Você está bem?", perguntou ela, referindo-se ao fato de que Clark encontrou um corpo na estrada e havia sido inquirido pela xerife Parker, na noite passada.  
  
Clark apenas balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse dizer que estava tudo mais ou menos, ou pior não poderia estar. Mas, ao final, apenas sorriu. Lana também sorriu. Vê-lo diante de si, ainda a deixava um pouco nervosa. As coisas nunca mais foram as mesmas entre eles depois do incidente com Lex, no celeiro, e que a vitimou num acidente fatal, obrigando-a a um árduo tratamento fisioterápico. Mas Lana ainda sentia alguma coisa bastante forte por Clark, e ficava cada vez mais difícil de evitar. Estar diante dele parecia apenas dificultar a situação, principalmente depois que ele lhe revelou que não a amava.  
  
"Bom, não vai me oferecer um café?", perguntou ele, sorrindo.  
  
"Claro!", disse ela, voltando a si, e virando-se para pegar a cafeteira. "Um simples?"  
  
"Isso", respondeu ele.  
  
"Na verdade", disse uma voz que vinha de trás de Clark, "dois simples".  
  
Lana e Clark se viraram.  
  
"Chloe!", exclamou Lana, pegando mais uma xícara.  
  
"E, aí, pessoal?", indagou ela. "Clark, tenho novidades".  
  
Clark ergueu as sobrancelhas e esperou ouvir alguma novidade realmente boa da amiga.  
  
"Lembra que eu lhe falei que Peter Sands estava escrevendo um livro?", perguntou Chloe, sob o olhar atento de Clark e Lana.  
  
"Lembro", respondeu ele, referindo-se à conversa que havia tido com Chloe naquela mesma manhã no jornal da escola.  
  
"Pois é", disse ela, "ele realmente estava escrevendo um livro. Consegui falar com a mulher que limpava o apartamento dele, em Metrópolis".  
  
"Foi até Metrópolis?", perguntou Clark, cada vez mais surpreso com a destreza da amiga.  
  
"Na verdade, foi muito mais simples", explicou Chloe. "Encontrei o telefone de Sands na lista e, imaginando que ele podia estar morando com alguém com quem eu pudesse conversar, telefonei", Clark e Lana se entreolharam, sorrindo, como se devessem ter adivinhado do que a amiga era capaz. "Então, uma mulher atendeu", continuou Chloe. "Ela disse que limpava o apartamento dele uma vez por semana. Fiz uma série de perguntas e ela me respondeu a todas elas, prontamente".  
  
"Puxa", disse Lana, servindo-lhe o café, "e ela não sabia que ele morreu?"  
  
"Bom, ainda bem que essa foi a minha última pergunta", disse Chloe, e antes de Lana ou Clark perguntassem o porquê, ela explicou: "Ela deve ter passado mal, pois a ligação caiu".  
  
"Nossa, Chloe", comentou Clark, "fico imaginando como você deve ter perguntado à ela..."  
  
"Ah, eu apenas perguntei como ela estava se sentindo em relação à morte dele", disse ela, dando de ombros, como se não tivesse feito nada demais.  
  
Lana sorriu, apesar da tragidicidade da situação, enquanto Clark balançou a cabeça, como se reprovasse os métodos da amiga.  
  
"O quê descobriu?", perguntou ele, antes que começasse realmente a ficar chateado com os métodos de Chloe.  
  
"Algumas coisas", respondeu. "Ela me confirmou que parecia que ele estava mesmo escrevendo um livro, pois ficava dias inteiros na sua mesa de trabalho, transcrevendo gravações. Ela só não pôde me dizer o teor dessas gravações porque ele as ouvia com um fone de ouvido. Ele era mesmo muito esperto...", comentou ela, sorrindo.  
  
"Mas se ela ia uma vez por semana ao apartamento dele, como podia deduzir que era um livro que ele escrevia, e não um artigo, já que ele era jornalista?", perguntou Lana, curiosa.  
  
"Calma, Lana", pediu Chloe, sentando-se ao lado de Clark. "Ela ouviu, certa vez, Sands falar ao telefone com alguém. E ele ficava dizendo que já estava terminando o livro. Repetia isso muitas vezes, como se a pessoa na outra linha estivesse cobrando um prazo".  
  
"Agora faz sentido", disse Lana.  
  
"Ela sabe do quê se tratava esse livro?", perguntou Clark.  
  
"Não", respondeu Chloe. "e o mais estranho de tudo, é que ela me disse, antes, é claro, de saber que Sands está morto, que hoje, quando chegou ao apartamento dele, sua mesa estava totalmente vazia, como se todo o material no qual ele estava trabalhando tivesse sumido".  
  
"Será que alguém invadiu o apartamento dele?", especulou Lana.  
  
"Ele também pode ter escondido tudo antes de vir para Smallville", cogitou Clark, imaginando que o repórter podia temer algum intrometido, na sua ausência.  
  
"Também acho", concordou Chloe. "Além do mais, Maria, a mulher com quem conversei, disse que o apartamento estava mesmo revirado. Claro que ela não pensou na hipótese de um ladrão, pois, pelo que ela me disse, nada parecia ter sumido. Mas ela comentou que era como se alguém estivesse procurando alguma coisa".  
  
"E ela achou que foi Sands que fez a desordem?", perguntou Lana, não acreditando que a mulher falasse sério ao pensar que não parecia ter sido o trabalho de um invasor.  
  
"Ela disse que Sands era muito desorganizado e tirava tudo do lugar para encontrar um único pé de meia, o que eu acho um exagero", respondeu Chloe. "E é claro que eu penso muito mais além".  
  
Clark cruzou os braços e, pensativo, perguntou:  
  
"Quais eram os principais contatos dele em Metrópolis?"  
  
Chloe sorriu. Era o seu sorriso de satisfação, de quando havia descoberto alguma coisa realmente grande.  
  
"Essa é a melhor parte", disse ela, tirando um papel de dentro da bolsa.  
  
"Perguntei à ela quem costumava freqüentar o apartamento de Sands", continuou Chloe, referindo-se, ainda, à conversa com a empregada do jornalista assassinado, "mas ela me disse que ele não recebia visitas nos dias em que estava por lá. Porém, comentou que ele recebia muitos telefonemas de uma tal de Cat. Como não sabia o sobrenome e nem nada mais que pudesse identificar essa tal de Cat, pedi para ver se conseguia encontrar algum telefone."  
  
Chloe mostrou o papel, onde havia anotado um número de telefone.  
  
"Já ligou para ver de quem se trata?", perguntou Lana.  
  
"Melhor, ainda", respondeu. "Liguei para a empresa de telefonia de Metrópolis e pedi o endereço do dono desse número de telefone, já que não constava na lista".  
  
Clark pegou o papel de Chloe, e também viu o endereço anotado, junto com um nome.  
  
"Catherine Grant?", perguntou ele, como se já tivesse visto aquele nome em algum lugar.  
  
"Lembra do artigo que lhe mostrei há alguns meses?", indagou-lhe Chloe. "Aquele que foi publicado no Diário Planeta pela minha prima, Lois Lane?"  
  
"Logo depois que ela veio pra cá, certo?", perguntou Lana, com a confirmação imediata de Chloe, que ainda guardava lembranças ruins daqueles dias.  
  
E Clark lembrou do nome. Catherine Grant constava como a redatora chefe do editorial em que foi publicado o referido artigo. E, em sobressalto, Clark ficou imaginando se a prima de Chloe tinha alguma coisa a ver, e mesmo que não tivesse, se ela sabia o quê o amigo de Grant andava fazendo, pois, se ela soubesse, provavelmente já estaria atrás da notícia. Preocupado, também pensou na possibilidade dela estar correndo algum perigo. Porém, antes de perguntar o que Chloe achava disso tudo, lembrou das pequenas desavenças havidas entre as primas e pensou que o melhor seria se ele fosse a Metrópolis primeiro. Falaria com a tal Catherine Grant e descobriria mais algumas coisas a respeito de Peters Sands. Talvez, afinal, Lois Lane sequer soubesse dos fatos.  
  
Continua... 


	4. O Mundo de Metrópolis Parte 4

O MUNDO DE METRÓPOLIS  
  
O Mundo de Metrópolis - Parte 4  
  
Quando chegou em Smallville, Lois notou que a cidade parecia menor desde a última vez que esteve por lá. Ao contrário da outra vez, porém, não combinou de encontrar com a prima Chloe, lembrando-se dos problemas que lhe causou. E sem ao menos avisá-la, decidiu apenas ir direto para a pequena e desvanecida cidade, com a intenção de alugar um quarto num hotel ou pensionato e, claro, evitar, a qualquer custo, encontrá-la. Na estação rodoviária, descobriu um hotel que ficava a menos de dois quilômetros. Pediu informação a respeito de como devia fazer para achar o caminho, e resolveu ir a pé. Com os poucos trocados que tinha, Lois conseguiu fazer uma refeição razoável no restaurante do hotel, depois que alugou um quarto a cinco dólares a diária. Não pretendia ficar muito, apenas o tempo suficiente para encontrar com Lex Luthor.  
  
Pensativa durante toda a refeição, Lois sabia que tinha nas mãos uma notícia que faria história. Mas não usaria o material de Peter Sands. Essa não era sua intenção, pelo menos, naquele momento. Era algo grande demais até mesmo para ela. Algo que envolvia muitos riscos. Algo que, talvez, não valesse a pena colocar em risco a própria vida. Ao terminar de comer, Lois foi para o seu quarto e fez uma ligação para a mansão Luthor. Um assessor de Lex atendeu a ligação, e logo na seqüência, ao passar o nome dela para seu chefe, transferiu-a.  
  
"Srta. Lane", disse Lex, calmamente, ao speaker. Na verdade, tão surpreso quanto desconfiado, Lex jamais imaginaria aquela ligação, e não fez questão de esconder: "Interessante", disse ele, "realmente não esperava que me procurasse", e antes que Lois Lane lhe dissesse os motivos pelos quais lhe telefonava, ele perguntou: "Permite-me fazer uma pergunta?"  
  
"Claro, Sr. Luthor", disse Lois, que gravava a conversa pela secretária eletrônica do hotel.  
  
"Que tipo de repórter procura a pessoa a respeito de quem ela escreveu meses depois de publicar a matéria?", perguntou ele, então, referindo-se ao artigo que havia sido publicado há algum tempo, no Diário Planeta, e no qual ela falava do envolvimento da família Luthor em negócios por demais de escusos na pacata Smallville e, até mesmo do internamento de Lex na Clínica Belle Reve.  
  
"Do tipo que ainda não é uma repórter", respondeu Lois.  
  
Lex ficou mudo por um tempo, sorrindo, do outro lado da linha. Já sabia que Lois Lane era uma aspirante a jornalista e que só havia conseguido publicar a matéria por ser amiga da redatora da coluna de fofocas do Diário Planeta. Intrigava-o, porém, aquela inesperada ligação, e precisava testá-la, afinal, aquela parecia uma garota de sangue frio, disposta a qualquer coisa pela verdade, e ele ainda não sabia qual a verdade que ela procurava.  
  
"Diga-me, Srta. Lane", disse ele, ainda na tentativa de subjulgá-la, "sabia que eu posso acabar com a sua futura carreira de jornalista antes mesmo que ela comece?"  
  
Lois sabia do que ele estava falando. Ainda se referia à matéria que publicada por Catherine. Mas Lois também sabia que a carreira da amiga estava sendo prejudicada, e que não era por Lex.  
  
"Sr. Luthor", disse-lhe ela, "o senhor não imaginou que eu posso estar gravando essa nossa conversa?"  
  
Lex, porém, não se intimidou, e disse:  
  
"Calúnia é crime, Srta. Lane, e escrever artigos sugerindo negócios escusos, insinuando pretensões nebulosas e inverídicas da parte da LuthorCorp pode prejudicá-la, já que o Diário Planeta se exime de qualquer responsabilidade por parte dos jornalistas freelancers", disse Lex, mantendo sua habitual postura e elegância. "Não esqueça que, embora eu ainda não tenha oficializado uma queixa crime contra suas incitações, ainda posso ainda fazê-lo".  
  
"Está me ameaçando, Sr. Luthor?", perguntou Lois.  
  
"Não, Srta. Lane", respondeu ele. "Não a estou ameaçando. Estou apenas dizendo que tenho direitos a serem defendidos e que ainda posso trazer à baila o assunto que tratou no seu artigo, judicialmente, pois tudo o que você escreveu, ainda é questionável, por mais ambígua que tenha sido".  
  
Lois sorriu. Ele era exatamente como ela imaginou. E, do outro lado da linha, Lex também sorria. Jogavam um jogo perigoso. Mas Lex Luthor não tinha a intenção de processá-la, como sugeria naquela conversa. Pretendia, apenas intimidá-la, conhecer sua oponente. Mas a jovem aspirante à jornalista, embora não tenha se dado por vencida, resolveu desconversar antes que o diálogo chegasse a proporções desastrosas:  
  
"Bom, Sr. Luthor, vamos deixar as maselas de lado, pois o motivo pelo qual resolvi lhe procurar é bem outro".  
  
"Ótimo, Srta. Lane", disse ele, em tom sarcástico. "Você provavelmente tem a matéria do século nas suas mãos, certo?"  
  
"O senhor é que deve saber se tenho ou não", retrucou ela.  
  
Lex ficou em silêncio por um tempo, olhando para o speaker. Pensativo, ficou imaginando o quê aquela pirralha tinha em mente. Estaria ela querendo prejudicá-lo?  
  
"Muito bem", disse ele, finalmente. "Estarei esperando-a para uma reunião em vinte minutos", e antes que Lex desligasse o aparelho, Lois interveio:  
  
"Espere, Sr. Luthor!"  
  
Lex ficou em silêncio, esperando o que ela tinha a dizer:  
  
"Não tenho como encontrá-lo", disse ela, um pouco constrangida, pois não tinha dinheiro suficiente para um táxi, e tampouco podia pegar carona, uma vez que o mesmo era proibido no Estado do Kansas.  
  
"Então eu a encontro no hotel onde está hospedada".  
  
"É o mais próximo da rodoviária, sentido centro", explicou ela, antes de desligarem.  
  
...  
  
Lois Lane estava vestida do mesmo jeito que chegou da viagem, com calças e casaco jeans desbotados, e sua bolsa transversal. Esperava Lex Luthor em frente ao hotel, na beira da estrada, com os braços cruzados, sentindo um pouco de frio. O dia começava a terminar e ela viu no horizonte o mais lindo pôr do sol. Aliás, ela já não lembrava da última vez que tinha visto um. Nunca teve tempo para pensar nisso. Mas Lois estava aflita. Não sabia como seria tratar com Lex Luthor. Sabia de muitas coisas a seu respeito, mas jamais chegou a conhecê-lo. E a julgar pelo material que Sands havia colhido a seu respeito, Lois tinha motivos de sobra para temê-lo.  
  
Então, subitamente, viu um veículo incomum vindo pela estrada. Era diferente de todas as caminhonetes que viu passar por ali nos trinta minutos que estava plantada na beira daquela estrada. Era um Porsche preto, e logo ela soube que só podia tratar-se de Lex Luthor. Quando o automóvel se aproximou e parou no acostamento, sem descer, Lex a encarou de cima a baixo, talvez, incrédulo ao ver que ela era bem mais nova do que imaginava e, por via das dúvidas, ainda perguntou:  
  
"Você é Lois Lane?"  
  
Lois assentiu e Lex apenas esticou o braço para puxar o trinco da porta, que se abriu para que ela entrasse. Lois hesitou. Estaria ela fazendo alguma loucura? Estaria correndo os mesmos riscos que Sands? Olhou à volta, como se esperasse encontrar alguém que a estivesse vendo entrar no carro de Lex, mas não havia ninguém. Ao perceber a precaução dela, Lex disse:  
  
"Vamos a um lugar público, Srta. Lane".  
  
Lois apenas sorriu.  
  
"Não precisa", disse-lhe ela, entrando no automóvel. "Vamos ao seu escritório mesmo, afinal, muitas pessoas sabem que eu estou aqui".  
  
Lex a encarou e um risinho surgiu no canto do seu lábio direito. Era muito mais esperta do que podia imaginar, pensou ele. E, por mais que não tivessem falado nada durante o caminho, quando ficaram apenas um observando o outro, Lex ainda estava intrigado com aquela menina que acreditava estar se arriscando tanto. Ele sequer fazia idéia do que Lois Lane pensava a seu respeito para todas aquelas precauções e tampouco imaginava o quê a trazia ali. Foi, então, que, entrando no seu escritório, na mansão Luthor, que ele a viu mais segura, quando acreditava que lá, ela podia se sentir mais desprotegida, por mais mórbido que lhe pudesse parecer o pensamento de que ele lhe faria algum mal.  
  
"Muito bem, Srta. Lane", disse ele, oferecendo-lhe um drink. "Vamos então ao que interessa?"  
  
Lois recusou a bebida e ficou em silêncio por um instante.  
  
"Posso gravar essa nossa conversa?", perguntou-lhe, então, já acomodada na poltrona em frente à mesa dele.  
  
Lex tomou um gole da bebida, depois se sentar, e sorriu:  
  
"Fique à vontade".  
  
Um pouco desajeitada, Lois pegou do interior da bolsa o gravador que ganhou de Cat, já que o que ela tinha ganhado do seu pai, Sam Lane, havia sido roubado na sua última visita a Smallville.  
  
"Sr. Luthor", disse ela, antes de ligar o aparelho. "Podemos começar?"  
  
Lex sorriu, apenas dando de ombros. Começava a pensar que tudo aquilo não passava de uma piada. Todo aquele formalismo e hesitação só lhe serviram de divertimento naquela tarde enfastiante, até que Lois Lane entrou direto no assunto:  
  
"O quê o senhor sabe sobre Peter Sands?"  
  
Lex ficou pensativo. Tinha visto aquele nome em algum lugar, até que resolveu revirar o Ledger daquela manhã, que estava sobre a sua mesa, à sua frente. Era a manchete do dia em Smallville, tratava-se do sujeito que havia sido encontrado morto na beira da estrada.  
  
"Que ele está morto", respondeu. Lex sorriu e ficou imaginando se Lois Lane estava insinuando algum envolvimento seu no assunto. E, talvez, afinal, havia se enganado em concordar falar com ela. Por outro lado, o artigo no Diário Planeta ainda o incomodava. Ela não devia ser tão estúpida para vir de tão longe por nada.  
  
"Sabia que ele escrevia um livro a seu respeito?", perguntou ela, então. E aquela era a grande questão que podia comprometer Lois Lane. Embora não estivesse nervosa, temia a reação de seu entrevistado.  
  
Lex se surpreendeu. Encarou-a com firmeza e perguntou:  
  
"Isso é sério?"  
  
"A julgar pela minha aparência, Sr. Luthor", disse ela, fitando-o nos olhos, "eu entendo que poderia não ser levada a sério. Mas o que eu estou perguntando aqui, é".  
  
Lex suspirou, ainda incrédulo, porém, pela primeira vez naquele fim de tarde, diante de Lois Lane, estava sereno.  
  
"O quê ele estava escrevendo?", perguntou ele, começando a levá-la a sério.  
  
"Que eu me lembre, eu é que faço as perguntas", disse Lois, na eminência de se sentir nervosa.  
  
"Nunca concordamos que essa seria uma entrevista formal, Srta. Lane", corrigiu ele, com seu olhar frio.  
  
Lois o fitou por um instante. Por mais que não o conhecesse pessoalmente, e por mais que soubesse dos males que ele tinha feito no seu passado, pelas informações colhidas por Sands, era como se ela acreditasse nele. E, ali, diante dela, estava um homem que, realmente, não sabia de nada do que ela estava falando. Lois desligou, então, o gravador.  
  
"Muito bem, Sr. Luthor", disse ela, rendendo-se. "Peter Sands morreu em circunstâncias que eu entendo ser muito misteriosas, a julgar pelo fato de que ele estava escrevendo uma biografia não-autorizada do senhor".  
  
"Como?", indagou Lex, estarrecido.  
  
"Isso mesmo", continuou ela. "Sands estava trabalhando numa biografia sua há mais de um ano e, quando parecia estar concluindo seus trabalhos, ele veio encontrá-lo em Smallville. Foi quando acabou sendo assassinado a caminho da sua residência".  
  
Lex se encostou na cadeira.  
  
"Quem disse que ele viria a meu encontro?"  
  
"Tudo leva a crer que ele estava vindo para lhe falar", explicou ela.  
  
"Srta. Lane", ponderou Lex, inclinando-se sobre a mesa, e fitando-a nos olhos, "está tentando dizer que eu tenho alguma coisa a ver com a morte do seu amigo jornalista?"  
  
Lois afundou na poltrona, mas não baixou a guarda:  
  
"Não, Sr. Luthor, de forma alguma", respondeu ela. "Mesmo porque, o caso ainda está sob investigação".  
  
"Srta. Lane", disse ele, levantando-se para servir de mais um drink. "Estou muito mais surpreso com tudo isso do que você possa um dia imaginar".  
  
Lois ficou em silêncio, ouvindo-o, atentamente, e acompanhando cada movimento seu pela sala.  
  
"Se ele estava escrevendo uma biografia não-autorizada, deduzo que o estava fazendo a pedido de alguém", prosseguiu ele, fitando-a, enquanto voltava para o seu lugar à mesa. "Então, esse alguém o estava forçando a trabalhar na penumbra, pois, como você disse, ele estava nisso há mais de um ano. Como isso nunca veio à tona, quem mais poderia tê-lo assassinado, se é que foi por causa disso, que não a própria pessoa por trás do pedido para ele escrever o tal livro?"  
  
Era uma especulação óbvia, pensou Lois, que também já tinha cogitado isso. Porém, não havia como saber quem era o autor da proposta feita a Sands. E mesmo antes de ir a Smallville, a própria Lois tinha verificado as contas de telefone de Peter. As ligações mais suspeitas que ele tinha recebido nos últimos meses eram de aparelhos públicos espalhados por diversos lugares de Metrópolis.  
  
"Srta. Lane", disse ele, após um gole da bebida, "estou tão interessado em descobrir o quê está por trás disso tudo quanto você, agora que sei o quê esse tal de Peter Sands andava fazendo", e continuou: "Devia ter pensado, antes de vir falar comigo, que eu podia realmente me prejudicar se tivesse mandado matar esse repórter, já que ele deve ter algum material a meu respeito".  
  
Lois, porém, contestou-o:  
  
"Isso também pode ser o seu álibi".  
  
Lex sorriu. Estava mesmo diante de uma garota muito ousada. Gostava disso. Há muito tempo ninguém o conseguia impressionar como Lois Lane o fazia.  
  
"Vou fazer o seguinte", disse ele, então, "quero resolver isso tanto quanto você, independentemente do que esteja pensando a meu respeito".  
  
Lois continuou ouvindo-o, com muita atenção.  
  
"Diga-me tudo o que precisa saber de mim", prosseguiu ele, "para a investigação desse caso. Vou ajudá-la no que for preciso. Pretendo até mesmo, e por que não, já que é do meu interesse, também, bancar o seu trabalho."  
  
"Certo", disse ela, desconfiada. "E o quê vai querer em troca?"  
  
Lex sorriu.  
  
"Vejo que você pensa rápido, Srta. Lane", disse ele. "Sabe mesmo como lidar com as coisas no mundo dos negócios. Pois bem, vou dizer o quê vou querer em troca", continuou ele, encarando-a. "Quero que levante o nome da pessoa que pediu ao Sr. Sands escrever uma biografia sobre mim".  
  
Lois ficou em silêncio. Lex finalmente a surpreendeu. Ela, que esperava ouvi-lo pedir todo o material que Sands havia colhido a seu respeito, jamais imaginou que ele podia apenas se interessar pela pessoa que pediu a realização da dita biografia. Ou estaria ele jogando?  
  
"Vai ter a primeira página do Diário Planeta, Srta. Lane", prometeu Lex.  
  
Lois arregalou os olhos. Lembrou que meses atrás viu uma reportagem de Perry White, um jornalista que tentava voltar à ativa, no sentido de que pretendia re-erguer a moral do Diário Planeta, alegando que o referido jornal estava na malha de uma família muito poderosa em Metrópolis. Naquele instante, Lois Lane descobriu quem era a tal família.  
  
"Então, você manda no Diário Planeta?", perguntou ela, subitamente.  
  
"Não seja ingênua, Srta. Lane", disse ele. "Se os Luthor mandassem no Diário Planeta, você não teria conseguido publicar aquele seu artigo meses atrás".  
  
"Certo", disse ela, "mas a redatora-chefe que publicou meu artigo está prestes a ser demitida, o quê é bastante estranho, levando também em conta que o tal de Perry White anda dizendo coisas como o jornal estar sendo manipulado por alguns poderosos de Metrópolis".  
  
Lex sorriu.  
  
"Srta. Lane, continue a fazer o ótimo trabalho que está fazendo e depois conversaremos", disse ligando um botão do speaker: "Raymond, chame um táxi para a Srta. Lane. Ela já está de saída".  
  
Lois se levantou e ficou parada, olhando para Lex Luthor à sua frente, por alguns instantes. Ficou imaginando o quê estava por trás daquele homem tão sombrio, que parecia se dividir entre boas e nebulosas pretensões. Lois Lane foi embora da mansão Luthor sem as respostas que queria. No entanto, uma coisa já sabia: havia alguém querendo prejudicar Lex Luthor, e ele nem fazia idéia de quem podia ser.  
  
Continua... 


	5. O Mundo de Metrópolis Parte 5

O MUNDO DE METRÓPOLIS  
  
O Mundo de Metrópolis - Parte 5  
  
Catherine Grant acabava de sair do banho quando ouviu o telefone tocar. Preocupada, imaginando que fosse do jornal, correu para atender, mas era Lois que telefonava de um hotel, em Smallville:  
  
"Consegui falar com Lex Luthor", disse ela, ainda cheia de dúvidas sobre a conversa com o controvertido mega-empresário.  
  
"Que bom", comentou a jornalista. "E qual foi sua conclusão?"  
  
"Não creio que ele saiba no que o Peter estava se metendo", respondeu Lois, que ainda não confiava totalmente nas afirmações de Lex. "Ficou surpreso quando eu falei da biografia que ele estava escrevendo".  
  
"Você falou do livro?", indagou Catherine, indignada, pois esperava que Lois fosse mais precavida.  
  
"Não se preocupe, Cat. Sei o que estou fazendo", explicou ela, exautando ainda mais os nervos de Catherine, que já havia assumido uma grande encrenca no Diário Planeta ao publicar o artigo da amiga. "Vou falar ainda com a xerife da cidade, para ver como andam as investigações. Já comprei as passagens para Metrópolis. Amanhã, às onze horas chego na rodoviária".  
  
"Tudo bem", disse Catherine, ainda abalada. "Encontro-a na rodoviária, então".  
  
Quando desligou o telefone, Catherine ouviu a campanhia. Receosa, espiou pelo olho mágico, mas era um rapaz que nunca tinha visto na vida. Então, abriu a porta com a corrente, e encarando-o de cima a baixa, notou que parecia inofensivo, porém, mesmo assim, perguntou quem era e o que queria, cheia de desconfiança.  
  
"É a Srta. Grant?", perguntou ele.  
  
"Pois não?"  
  
"Eu me chamo Clark Kent, sou de Smallville, Kansas, e gostaria de fazer umas perguntas sobre Peter Sands", disse ele.  
  
"Nunca ouvi falar", disse ela, fechando a porta.  
  
Mas Clark segurou a porta antes que ela a fechasse totalmente e insistiu que precisava lhe falar.  
  
"Você é algum repórter do The Ledger?", perguntou ela, referindo-se ao jornal de Smallville.  
  
"Não", respondeu Clark. "Fui eu quem encontrou o corpo do seu amigo na estrada".  
  
Sensibilizada, imaginando a cena, Catherine ficou pensativa. Encarou Clark mais uma vez e olhou pelo corredor, imaginando se havia alguém às espreitas.  
  
"Espere aqui", disse ela, fechando a porta.  
  
Catherine correu, então, para o quarto, vestiu a primeira calça jeans e camiseta que encontrou e pegou um gravador. Correu até a sala e escondeu o aparelho entre algumas almofadas. Voltou, então, até a porta, removeu a corrente e a abriu. Clark entrou, então, a convite dela e olhou à volta, enquanto ela trancava a porta. Era um típico apartamento em Metrópolis, pensou ele. Tinha uma decoração cheia de estilo e cores vibrantes, além de ser muito espaçoso. Catherine ofereceu-lhe uma bebida, mas Clark negou. Ofereceu-lhe um lugar num dos sofás, e sentou-se naquele onde havia escondido o gravador.  
  
"Muito bem", disse ela. "Como disse que se chama, mesmo?"  
  
"Clark Kent", respondeu ele, olhando à volta e, com sua visão de raio-x, descobrindo o gravador que registrava a conversa em meio às almofadas do sofá em que Catherine estava. Sem questionar, ele disse: "Posso lhe fazer algumas perguntas sobre o seu amigo?"  
  
"Como soube da minha relação com Sands?", perguntou ela. "E por que o interesse? Não eram os investigadores de Smallville que deviam estar trabalhando no caso, ao invés de um garoto?"  
  
"Desculpe, Srta. Grant", ponderou ele, "mas pretendo ser breve. O seu amigo foi morto em circunstâncias muito nebulosas. Eu quero muito descobrir o que está acontecendo, antes que mais alguém se machuque".  
  
Temendo que o comentário fosse uma ameaça, e ainda muito desconfiada do envolvimento do garoto no caso, Cat se levantou e caminhou lentamente até o bar para se servir de uma bebida, pois, sabia que, em meio às garrafas de uísque, havia um revólver com o qual poderia se defender se ele tentasse lhe ferir. Percebendo que havia uma arma ali, Clark tentou mostrar que tinha boas intenções, informando, também, que conhecia alguém em comum:  
  
"Eu sei que você andou ajudando Lois Lane com um artigo que ela escreveu depois que foi para Smallville, há alguns meses atrás".  
  
Catherine permaneceu parada ao lado do bar, com o copo de uísque na mão e a arma a poucos metros de alcance, enquanto o ouvia, atentamente.  
  
"Não apenas conheci Lois Lane, como sou amigo da prima dela, Chloe Sullivan, que descobriu sua ligação com Peter Sands, ao telefonar para o apartamento dele e conversar com Maria, a empregada dele", explicou Clark, na esperança de conquistar a desconfiada colunista.  
  
"O quê você quer saber?", perguntou ela, esperando que ele não perguntasse sobre o livro de Sands, já que parecia saber demais.  
  
"Eu precisava saber o que ele estava fazendo em Smallville, para que possamos descobrir se o seu assassinato realmente foi uma cilada", respondeu Clark, que já não esperava mais colaboração alguma dela.  
  
Catherine ficou pensativa. Encarou-o, com firmeza. Clark tinha olhos confiantes. E ela jamais se enganava quanto ao olhar de uma pessoa. Porém, por mais que achasse que podia confiar naquele garoto, Catherine apenas se limitou a dizer que o amigo havia ido a Smallville para encontrar com uma pessoa, e que ela não sabia quem era.  
  
Clark sabia que ela podia dizer mais. No entanto, compreendia a hesitação daquela mulher tão temente pela sua própria segurança.  
  
"Seria Lex Luthor?", perguntou ele, repentinamente, e mesmo que ela negasse, ele estava quase certo disso.  
  
Catherine deu de ombros. Clark não insistiu, mas ainda havia algo que o preocupava:  
  
"Lois Lane tinha alguma coisa a ver com o Sr. Sands?", perguntou.  
  
Catherine demorou a responder. Ficou olhando para o copo com a bebida, que segurava, mas não podia deixar de dizer algumas verdades, principalmente porque se preocupava com o bem estar da amiga.  
  
"Ela o conhecia, se é o que quer saber", respondeu.  
  
Nem um pouco surpreso, ele indagou se ela estaria investigando por conta própria. Desconfiava disso, já que Lois parecia ser bem parecida com Chloe. E precisava detê-la antes que se envolvesse em alguma situação de risco.  
  
"Sinto muito, Sr. Kent", disse Catherine, que achava que já tinha falado demais. "Eu não o conheço e isso tudo é tão estranho para mim quanto para o senhor. Importaria-se se eu dissesse que não tenho mais nada a dizer?"  
  
Clark se levantou. Não podia obrigá-la a cooperar se não quisesse. Além do mais, ele não era nenhuma autoridade, o que certamente a deixava ainda mais insegura. Porém, ao não ter respondido a última pergunta, cortando definitivamente a conversa, Cat acabou deixando escapar a hipótese de que Lois estaria mesmo investigando o caso, quando poderia muito bem ter apenas negado. Assim, tão logo Clark deixou o apartamento dela, foi direto para Smallville.  
  
Continua... 


	6. O Mundo de Metrópolis Parte 6

O MUNDO DE METRÓPOLIS  
  
O Mundo de Metrópolis - Parte 6  
  
"Quem é você?", perguntou a xerife Parker, ao ver Lois Lane entrar no seu gabinete, na delegacia de polícia de Smallville, escoltada por um guarda.  
  
"Xerife, desculpe, mas ela não parava de insistir", tentou justificar o guarda.  
  
"Tudo bem", interrompeu ela. "Volte ao trabalho".  
  
Lois entrou no gabinete e ficou frente à frente com a xerife, que a encarava de cima a baixo.  
  
"O quê você quer, garota? E qual o seu nome?"  
  
"Lois Lane", disse ela, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la. Vendo, porém, que a xerife não se movia, e continuava a encará-la com frieza, abaixou o braço e disse: "Vim saber como andam as investigações do assassinato de Peter Sands".  
  
"Era só o que me faltava!", exclamou a xerife, em pé, atrás de sua mesa.  
  
"Desculpe, senhora, mas não compreendo", disse Lois, confusa.  
  
"O quê você era da vítima?", perguntou a xerife, indiferente ao questionamento.  
  
"Amiga", respondeu ela, que antes havia pensado em dizer que ele era seu tio, mas sabia que a xerife podia pedir confirmação.  
  
"Espere", ponderou Parker, repentinamente, enquanto encarava Lois. "Eu já não vi antes?"  
  
Lois deu de ombros, mas sabia que já tinha visto a xerife da última vez que esteve em Smallville.  
  
"Não, eu nunca me engano. Claro que eu já a vi", disse a xerife, satisfeita com a memória que tinha. "Havia um acidente na estrada que dava acesso à mansão Luthor, e eu lhe indiquei um outro caminho".  
  
A xerife ficou encarando-a por um instante, até que disse:  
  
"Você deve ser como aquele garoto dos Kent, não é mesmo? Sempre aparece quando há algum problema".  
  
Lois enrugou a testa, não compreendendo o que a xerife queria dizer com o comentário, mas a obedeceu quando esta lhe indicou a cadeira ao lado para se sentar, enquanto falava:  
  
"Os peritos chegaram à conclusão que foram dois disparos de uma pistola nove milímetros com silenciador que matou o seu amigo", explicou ela, sem muita vontade. "É só o que temos até o momento, além dos depoimentos do garoto que encontrou o corpo e um motorista de caminhão que passava pelo local".  
  
"Posso ver o termo com os depoimentos deles?", perguntou ela, tomando nota das informações da xerife.  
  
"Srta. Lane", disse ela, subitamente, "isso aqui não é um shopping center onde adolescentes entram e saem quando querem e têm acesso a informações que ainda estão sob investigação policial".  
  
Lois sorriu, e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa em sua defesa ou explicar como funcionava o sistema nas delegacias em Metrópolis, onde mesmo estudante, tinha acesso a algumas informações que a polícia ainda investigava, a xerife prosseguiu, com toda a sua firmeza:  
  
"Não me interessa como são nas outras delegacias. Essa é a minha delegacia, e é assim que eu trabalho. Agora, por favor, retire-se", disse, apontando a saída.  
  
Lois ficou em silêncio por um instante, e antes de sair, perguntou:  
  
"Poderia, pelo menos, telefonar para o meu celular, caso descubra mais alguma coisa?"  
  
A xerife balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse no seu limite.  
  
"Saia daqui, garota, por favor. Deixe a polícia daqui fazer o seu trabalho em paz!"  
  
Decepcionada, Lois saiu da delegacia. Era noite e ela precisava voltar para o hotel. Já não tinha mais nada a fazer em Smallville. O corpo de Sands já seguia para Metrópolis e amanhã seria seu enterro. Cabisbaixa, Lois lembrou que estava a pé. Havia esquecido de dizer à dona do hotel em que estava hospedada e que por estar indo à cidade lhe deu uma carona até à delegacia, que não tinha como voltar. Indignada consigo mesma, tentou lembrar o caminho que fizera de carro, para voltar caminhando. Antes, porém, de pegar a beira da estrada, viu um carro se aproximar e estacionar em frente à delegacia.  
  
"Lois?", perguntou Chloe, ao descer do automóvel. "O quê faz aqui?"  
  
E pela primeira vez na vida, Lois Lane não sabia como agir. Ficou olhando para Chloe, pensando no que dizer, preocupada com o rumo que a relação delas havia tomado nos últimos anos, e que realmente descambou na última vez que se viram.  
  
"Olá", disse ela, apenas.  
  
Chloe cruzou os braços. Já imaginava que Lois devia estar em Smallville por causa do assassinato do repórter. Mas pretendia ouvir isso da própria prima.  
  
"Você acredita que eu tenho um outro trabalho da escola para fazer e resolvi vir até aqui para escrevê-lo?", perguntou Lois, meio que sorrindo.  
  
Chloe apenas balançou a cabeça.  
  
Enquanto Lois esperava no carro da prima, esta estava na delegacia, falando com a xerife, que a havia chamado para confirmar que ela estava no Talon com Pete Ross, Lana Lang e Clark Kent, antes deste último sair e pegar a estrada onde encontrou o corpo de Sands, na noite passada. Meia-hora depois, Chloe voltou ao estacionamento, e Lois perguntou:  
  
"O quê ela perguntou?"  
  
"Nada demais", disse Chloe, colocando a chave na ignição. "Apenas confirmar trechos do depoimento do Clark".  
  
"A polícia dessa cidade não tem mesmo o quê fazer", comentou Lois, indignada com o fato da xerife ser tão inacessível e estar com as investigações tão lentas. Mas Chloe a encarou com um pouco de frieza. Ainda estava magoada com a prima. No entanto, sabia que precisava unir forças com ela para desvendar o caso do assassinato de Peter Sands, pois era de interesse comum.  
  
"E, então?", perguntou à Lois, olhando-a nos olhos, esperando por absoluta sinceridade. "Você já deve ter conversado com Lex Luthor. O quê ele lhe disse?"  
  
Lois ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Era por causa daquele e outros motivos mais que não queria encontrar com a prima em Smallville. Chloe era esperta demais e estava sempre um passo à frente. Lois ainda tinha peças de um quebra-cabeças, e achava que contar à prima suas descobertas, podia comprometer o rumo das coisas. No entanto, ficou imaginando que Chloe também podia falar à vontade com Lex Luthor e descobrir o que quisesse, só não teria ela conhecimento do trabalho que Peter fazia, e que foi o seu grande trunfo no encontro com o herdeiro da LuthorCorp.  
  
"Ficou apenas surpreso e, embora eu não tenha perguntado, ao que tudo indica ele sequer conhecia Sands", respondeu ela, simplesmente.  
  
"Você devia conhecer esse sujeito, Lois", comentou Chloe. "Por que não me diz o quê ele estava fazendo em Smallville?"  
  
Lois se sentiu acuada pela prima, que era tão cheia de suspeitas quanto ela própria. Não sabia até quando podia enganá-la, mas o faria enquanto pudesse.  
  
"Ele era um jornalista muito competente, Chloe", respondeu Lois, "apesar de decadente, queria resgatar seu orgulho. Eu o conheci, mas pelo pouco contato que tivemos, ele nunca entrou em detalhes sobre o seu trabalho. Só fico imaginando que ele estava atrás de uma reportagem que fosse sua redenção moral".  
  
Chloe apoiou as mãos ao volante. Não acreditava que a prima não soubesse de mais nada. Contudo, já sabia que não teria sua ajuda. Estava cada uma por si, e aquilo era extremamente mórbido, pois Chloe ainda queria ter uma chance de se reaproximar daquela que era uma das pessoas que mais admirava. Mas Lois não lhe dava alternativas.  
  
Quando a prima a deixou em frente ao hotel, Lois ficou olhando para o painel de controle do automóvel por um momento, enquanto Chloe ainda esperava ouvir dela alguma coisa que pudesse fazer a diferença. Mas as únicas palavras de Lois Lane foram de agradecedimento pela carona. E Chloe finalmente teve a confirmação que esperava. Lois não sabia muito bem lidar com as pessoas ou, pelo menos, com os sentimentos delas e, por conta disso, seria, um dia, uma grande repórter, e seu nome estaria sempre aliado às grandes notícias. Por falta daquela sensibilidade, porém, Chloe achou que tinha muito o que pensar nas próximas semanas. Se ela precisava ser tão fria quanto a prima o era, certamente não estava no caminho certo e, de repente, no final das contas, aquilo não era para ela. Uma pequena lágrima rolou pela sua face enquanto via Lois entrar no hotel.  
  
Quando Lois entrou no quarto, havia alguém sentado numa cadeira próximo à mesa onde ficava o telefone. Mas ela só notou o intruso ao acender a luz. Supreendida, Lois ficou imóvel, olhando para o invasor. Seu coração estava disparado, e embora soubesse quem era aquele homem, sua primeira reação foi perguntar o que ele fazia ali.  
  
"Soube que andou conversando com o meu filho, Srta. Lane", disse Lionel Luthor com sua voz pausada, sem responder à pergunta.  
  
"Não faria uma proposta de casamento a ele sem antes pedir seu consentimento, se é isso que o preocupa, Sr. Luthor", disse Lois, brincando com a situação, por mais estarrecedora que ela estivesse se tornando.  
  
Lionel sorriu.  
  
"Vejo que o senso de humor é mesmo de família", comentou ele, lembrando das conversas que havia tido com Chloe Sullivan, meses atrás, quando a coagia a juntar informações a respeito de Clark Kent.  
  
Lois enrugou a testa, sem entender, e antes que perguntasse alguma coisa, ele interveio:  
  
"Sabia que Lex está escrevendo uma autobiografia, Srta. Lane?", perguntou ele, cruzando os dedos com os cotovelos sobre o apoio do sofá. Antes que Lois respondesse, ele continuou: "Não acha uma incrível coincidência?"  
  
Então, Lionel Luthor se levantou e caminhou em direção à porta, parando bem ao lado de Lois. Olhou para ela, que ainda não se movia, e não o encarava, mas não podia deixar de fazer a pergunta que talvez ele estivesse esperando que fizesse:  
  
"Por que está querendo prejudicar o seu próprio filho?"  
  
Lionel se aproximou de sua orelha, como se fosse lhe contar um grande segredo, e disse:  
  
"Belle Reve, Srta. Lane", sussurrou ele. "Lex nunca se recuperou, e quanto mais depressa conseguir provas da sua insanidade, tão logo poderei tratá- lo".  
  
"Por que simplesmente não o submete a testes?", perguntou ela, que ainda não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.  
  
"Já ouviu falar naqueles loucos que conseguem fingir não serem loucos?", perguntou Lionel, abrindo a porta, e sem tirar os olhos dela enquanto saía do quarto. Lois Lane respirou fundo ao ouvir a porta se fechar atrás dela e ficou imaginando para qual dos Luthor serviriam aquelas últimas palavras de Lionel. Correu, então, à janela, e o viu entrar numa limosine que surgiu do nada, que devia estar escondida em algum lugar, e que parecia ter acabado de chegar de Metrópolis, pela poeira acumulada na lataria. Ainda com as pernas cambaleantes, Lois ficou pensando se aquilo teria sido uma proposta.  
  
Subitamente, o telefone tocou e Lois deu um pulo. Correu para atendê-lo. Era Catherine.  
  
"Lois, descobri uma coisa que você não vai acreditar", disse ela.  
  
"Espere, Cat", disse ela, desconfiada, olhando para o aparelho. "Eu já ligo para você".  
  
Instantes depois, do telefone público que ficava em frente ao hotel, Lois ligava para o apartamento de Catherine Grant.  
  
"Pode falar agora", disse ela.  
  
"Nossa, o quê está acontecendo por aí?", perguntou Cat, confusa com o comportamento da amiga.  
  
"É uma longa estória. Amanhã eu conto", explicou Lois. "Agora me conte o quê foi que você descobriu".  
  
"Sabe aquele bar onde o Peter costumava ir para as suas bebedeiras? O 'Red Pepper'?", perguntou Cat, enquanto Lois a ouvia atentamente. "Parece que ele andou se encontrando com alguém muito suspeito por lá, diversas vezes".  
  
"Quem te contou?", perguntou Lois.  
  
"Fred, o dono do bar", respondeu Catherine. "Fui até lá, para ver se descobria alguma coisa. Não podia ficar esperando as coisas acontecerem".  
  
Lois sorriu.  
  
"Que ótimo, Cat", disse ela. "Ele não disse se conhecia o sujeito?"  
  
"Nunca o tinha visto", respondeu Catherine.  
  
"Tudo bem. Amanhã falamos mais sobre isso", disse Lois, que percebia, finalmente, o quanto estava exausta.  
  
"Certo. Encontro-a na rodoviária, às onze", confirmou Cat, antes de desligarem.  
  
Lois, no entanto, não percebeu, mas não muito longe de onde ela estava, Clark Kent ouvira toda a conversa ao telefone, por meio de sua super audição.  
  
Continua... 


	7. O Mundo de Metrópolis Parte 7

O MUNDO DE METRÓPOLIS  
  
O Mundo de Metrópolis - Parte 7  
  
Ao chegar à rodoviária de Metrópolis, antes de ir ao encontro da amiga Cat, Lois Lane procurou na sua bolsa as chaves de um dos guarda-volumes da estação. Encontrando-a, atravessou o saguão em direção aos armários. Procurou o número 520 e, ao abri-lo, deparou-se com uma inevitável surpresa. Lois, que havia guardado, naquele mesmo armário, o envelope com todo o material colhido por Peter Sands a respeito de Lex Luthor, surpreendia-se ao encontrá-lo vazio. Estarrecida, ela conferiu se o número no guarda-volumes era o mesmo que estava na chave. E era. Olhou à volta, e procurou pelo guichê que fazia o aluguel dos armários.  
  
"Moça", disse ela à garota que estava atrás do balcão, "sabe se existe cópia dessas chaves?", perguntou-lhe, mostrando a chave do guarda-volume que tinha alugado e de onde havia sumido o envelope de Sands.  
  
"Claro que temos cópias", respondeu ela, com naturalidade. "Alguns locatários perdem suas chaves e temos cópias de reserva".  
  
"E onde ficam?", perguntou.  
  
"Mas a senhorita ainda tem a sua chave", disse a moça, sorrindo. "Por que iria querer uma cópia?"  
  
"Claro que tenho, e eu não disse que quero uma cópia. O problema é que o conteúdo do armário que eu aluguei ontem, não está mais lá", explicou Lois, controlando-se para não perder a paciência.  
  
Surpresa, a moça pegou o telefone e chamou alguém. Minutos depois, um sujeito com uniforme da empresa que alugava os armários na estação rodoviária chegou ao balcão.  
  
"Qual o problema?", perguntou ele.  
  
"Essa garota está dizendo que suas coisas no armário sumiram", explicou a atendente.  
  
"Na verdade, estou dizendo que alguém pegou a cópia da chave que me foi dada e roubou o que havia dentro do guarda-volumes que aluguei", corrigiu-a Lois.  
  
"Senhorita", disse o sujeito alarmado, "isso é impossível. Esse é o tipo de coisa que jamais aconteceu por aqui".  
  
Lois suspirou. Certamente não conseguiria a ajuda deles e de mais ninguém. Estava completamente perdida. Sentindo-se vencida pelas circunstâncias, Lois olhou à volta para ver se encontrava Catherine e terminava logo com aquela situação infernal, até que viu as câmeras nas colunas no saguão da estação rodoviária. Olhou para o alto e viu que também havia câmeras próximo de onde ficavam os armários.  
  
"Aquelas câmeras", disse Lois, apontando na direção do guarda-volumes, "onde fica a central de segurança que as controla?"  
  
A moça e o sujeito se entreolharam e, certamente, pensando que aquela era uma garota muito perturbada da cabeça, resolveram ajudá-la. No caminho até o setor que controlava o sistema de vigilância de dentro da rodoviária, Lois, que seguia o sujeito da empresa de aluguel de armários, encontrou Catherine, que a esperava próximo da plataforma de desembarque em que a amiga devia estar. Lois a chamou e, sem entender, Catherine a acompanhou.  
  
"O quê aconteceu?", perguntou Catherine.  
  
"Você já vai saber", disse Lois, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.  
  
...  
  
Era cedo, portanto, o Red Pepper estava fechado. Mas Fred limpava alguns copos, enquanto Leto, seu garçom e ajudante, varria o chão do bar. Estavam cansados e dali iriam direto para casa. Um último cliente estava sentado numa mesa, a única que não estava com a cadeira sobreposta para que Leto terminasse de limpar. O sujeito ainda segurava um copo com uísque a a cabeça estava mergulhada num sono profundo sobre uma tigela com amendoins.  
  
"Ele vai ficar aqui o dia inteiro, Pepper?", perguntou Leto, que queria varrer perto da mesa.  
  
"Deixa ele", disse o dono do bar, detrás do balcão. "Pegou a mulher na cama com outro há dois dias e foi demitido ontem. Não vamos tornar as coisas mais dificíceis do que já estão para o pobre coitado".  
  
Leto deu de ombros e, ao ver um rapaz em frente à porta do bar, tentando abrir a maçanete, apontou para o chefe:  
  
"Você o conhece?"  
  
Fred, que não enxergava bem de longe, colocou os óculos de grau que estavam debaixo do balcão.  
  
"Nunca vi na vida", respondeu ele. "Vá ver o que ele quer".  
  
Leto deixou a vassoura encostada na mesa onde estava o fregues adormecido, e foi atender a porta.  
  
"Pois não?", perguntou.  
  
"Preciso falar com um tal de Fred", disse Clark, querendo entrar. "Ele está?"  
  
"Pepper!", exclamou o garçom. "Esse sujeito quer falar com você".  
  
Fred, que não parecia de muita conversa naquele dia, diria para ele voltar um outro dia, mas ao ver que aquele parecia um garoto bem apessoado, disse ao ajudante que o deixasse entrar. Clark olhou à volta. Era um bar desprezível, e o sujeito adormecido chamou sua atenção.  
  
"Ele está bem?", perguntou ao homem que estava atrás do bar.  
  
"Está sim", respondeu ele. "Apenas tentando superar alguns problemas", explicou e, encarando Clark, perguntou: "O quê você quer falar comigo?"  
  
"Bem", disse Clark, aproximando-se, com as mãos nos bolsos das calças, "na verdade, queria lhe fazer algumas perguntas".  
  
Fred olhou para Leto, que continuou a fazer seu serviço, mas ouvia a conversa entre dois, atentamente.  
  
"O senhor conhecia Peter Sands?", perguntou, então, Clark.  
  
Fred deu um risinho quase inaudível.  
  
"É a segunda pessoa que me pergunta isso em menos de dois dias", comentou ele. "Fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu com ele", disse, então, mudando o semblante, como se lamentasse a morte do repórter, "mas não sei se posso ajudar".  
  
Clark ergueu as sobrancelhas, denotando interesse por tudo o que ele lhe podia dizer.  
  
"Vou lhe contar o mesmo que contei à moça que veio aqui ontem", disse ele, passando a mão pela barriga saliente, que transbordava sobre o cinto. "Ele andava muito estranho, ultimamente", revelou.  
  
"Estranhos, como?", perguntou Clark, esperando mais especificidade do bartender.  
  
"Não vinha mais para encher a cara como antes", explicou ele. "Eu sabia que ele estava parando, pois, um dia, bêbado, ele me contou que havia conseguido um novo trabalho. Dizia que queria lavar sua honra. Nunca contou o quê era e eu também nunca tive interesse em saber. Depois, percebi que ele vinha, pedia uma bebida e se sentava naquela mesa", apontou ele, para a mais escondida mesa de todo o bar, e que ficava próximo dos sanitários. "Ficava lá algum tempo, sem tocar na bebida, até que chegava alguém, que passava direto pelo bar, e se sentava à mesa com ele. Ficavam entre dez e vinte minutos conversando e, depois, saía o sujeito, e logo depois, o Peter, que pagava a conta direto no caixa".  
  
Clark ficou pensativo. Devia haver mais alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar.  
  
"Lembra como era o sujeito?", perguntou-lhe.  
  
"Não era muito mais alto do que você", respondeu ele. "Tinha o cabelo ralo, loiro, e estava sempre vestido num capote preto, com luvas pretas. Parecia mafioso, sabe. Era o tipo de cliente que eu jamais imaginava que pudesse entrar no meu bar que não fosse para um encontro incomum. E aqueles eram encontros incomuns, pois eter sempre saía nervoso do bar, depois que conversava com ele".  
  
"Não sabe mais nada do sujeito?", perguntou Clark, insistente.  
  
"É...", respondeu Fred, lembrando de um detalhe, "nunca vou me esquecer daquele cigarro horroroso que ele fumava, com aquela fumaceira verde que se espalhava por todo o meu bar, incomodando todos os outros fregueses".  
  
E Clark se surpreendeu. Sabia de quem ele falava, embora não soubesse sua identidade. Já o havia encontrado, meses antes, em Smallville, quando a prima de Chloe estava no hospital. Ele tentava invadir a casa da amiga, para roubar informações de Lois Lane.  
  
"Quantas vezes o viu?", perguntou Clark.  
  
"Não foram muitas, não", respondeu ele. "Umas quatro ou cinco vezes".  
  
"Sabe o nome dele?"  
  
"Não, filho", respondeu Fred, com um pequeno sorriso, de como se já não pudesse mais ajudá-lo. Clark sorriu e agradeceu, porém, antes de sair, Leto, o garçom, chamou-o:  
  
"Moço, talvez isso possa ajudar", disse, tirando do bolso da calça, uma caixa de fósforos. "Ele deixou cair numa das vezes que esteve aqui. Tentei devolver, mas ele sumiu rua abaixo".  
  
Clark pegou a pequena caixinha, que tinha forma de um envelope, como aqueles que serviam de brinde em hotéis e restaurantes, e havia um nome, era o do Metrópolis Palace Hotel. Abriu o envelope e notou, além dos cinco fósforos remanescentes, um número de telefone.  
  
"Pensei em ligar para esse número, mas achei que seria um tanto bobo demais, só por causa de uma caixa de fósforos", explicou Leto, olhando para Clark e, depois, para o chefe, atrás do balcão do bar, que balançava a cabeça, satisfeito com a honestidade do garçom e sua iniciativa para ajudar.  
  
"Posso ficar com ela?", perguntou Clark, referindo ao envelope com os fósforos.  
  
"Claro", respondeu Leto. "Espero que ajude".  
  
Clark sorriu, agradeceu pelas informações e foi embora.  
  
Continua... 


	8. O Mundo de Metrópolis Parte 8

O MUNDO DE METRÓPOLIS  
  
O Mundo de Metrópolis - Parte 8  
  
"Chloe? Pode falar?", perguntou Clark de um telefone público em frente ao Metrópolis Palace Hotel, segurando a caixinha de fósforos que o garoto da limpeza lhe entregou no Red Pepper.  
  
"Onde você está?", indagou Chloe, segurando o telefone com o o ombro, enquanto usava as mãos para fazer uma arrumação na desordem que estava sobre a sua mesa no The Torch.  
  
"Você nem vai acreditar. Mas depois eu explico melhor", respondeu ele. "Poderia verificar o número de um telefone?"  
  
"Claro. Pode mandar!", exclamou ela, pegando uma caneta.  
  
"As coisas andam meio estranhas, Clark", comentou Chloe, depois de anotar o número, e antes que Clark perguntasse qual era o problema, ela continuou: "Ontem mesmo encontrei a minha prima aqui, em Smallville. Mal pude acreditar. Acho que esse caso de assassinato está dando o que falar. Hoje à tarde vai ser o enterro, no Cemitério de Metrópolis, e ainda não há suspeitos".  
  
"Ouça, Chloe, preciso desligar", disse Clark, "mas ficarei feliz se você puder verificar esse número."  
  
"Pode deixar. Vou ver isso agora mesmo".  
  
Ao desligar, Clark caminhou na direção do hotel, e só depois que entrou no saguão do Metrópolis Palace Hotel é que se deu conta de que não sabia o nome do suspeito. Porém, na tentativa de assim mesmo descobrir se ele ainda estava hospedado, perguntou ao homem que estava atrás do balcão da recepção.  
  
"Bom dia, senhor", disse ele. "Bem-vindo ao Metrópolis Palace Hotel".  
  
"Estou procurando um hóspede", disse Clark, dando a descrição do sujeito, tal como o Fred do Red Pepper lhe dera, e tal como ele próprio se lembrava, quando, meses antes o havia encontrado em Smallville, na varanda da casa da Chloe.  
  
"Creio que esteja se referindo ao Sr. Stiles", disse o atendente. "Ele está no quarto 1213, no décimo segundo andar", e antes que Clark lhe desse as costas para ir em direção ao elevador, ponderou: "Mas não pode subir sem antes ser anunciado".  
  
Clark ficou receoso, então. Enquanto o recepcionista ligava para o apartamento em que o suspeito estava hospedado, imaginou se ele escaparia. Pensou diversas vezes se, por um mínimo de distração do atendente, poderia usar sua super-velocidade para chegar ao quarto, mas havia câmeras por todo o saguão, e ele não podia se arriscar.  
  
"Que estranho", disse, então, o recepcionista, colocando o fone do interfone de volta ao gancho.  
  
"O quê?", perguntou Clark.  
  
"A chave dele não está aqui. Estou na portaria desde ontem à noite e não o vi sair, mas mesmo assim ele não atende", explicou, tentando mais uma vez. Percebendo que, ainda assim, não atendia, sob o olhar atento de Clark, ele devolveu o aparelho ao gancho e disse:  
  
"Vamos fazer o seguinte... Sidney!", gritou na direção de um sujeito que ficava em frente à portaria. "Pode me cobrir por um instante aqui?"  
  
O tal de Sidney correu para a recepção para assumir o lugar do sujeito que atendia Clark, que abria um armário que ficava debaixo do balcão.  
  
"Vou pegar uma chave reserva e vamos subir até o apartamento do Sr. Stiles", disse ele, caminhando, acompanhado de Clark, até o elevador. "Pode não ser nada demais, mas ele nunca deixa de atender o interfone até o terceiro toque, o que me preocupa".  
  
"Ele sempre se hospeda aqui?", perguntou Clark, surpreso com o fato do recepcionista conhecer tão bem os hábitos dele.  
  
"O Sr. Stiles praticamente mora aqui", respondeu ele.  
  
Ao chegar no décimo segundo andar, Clark o acompanhou até o final de um extenso corredor, e ao chegar em frente à porta do apartamento 1213, sentiu que alguma coisa estava errada. Usou sua visão de raio-x, e viu uma pessoa sentada à uma cadeira, segurando uma arma. Antes, portanto, que o empregado do hotel abrisse a porta, Clark interveio, indo à sua frente:  
  
"Espere", disse, "pode ser perigoso!"  
  
Ao abrir a porta, porém, Clark e o recepcionista se surpreenderam. Stiles era mesmo o homem que Clark procurava. No entanto, sentado ao sofá ao lado da cama, ele jazia morto, com um tiro de revólver na cabeça, e a arma numa das mãos, sobre uma das pernas.  
  
"Ah, meu Deus! Vou chamar a polícia!", exclamou, correndo para a portaria, embora tenha pensado em usar o telefone do quarto, imaginando, prontamente, que não poderia deixar digitais.  
  
Clark entrou no quarto e olhou à volta, inclusive, usando sua visão de raio- x, para descobrir alguma coisa, enquanto o recepcionista avisava a polícia. Mas não havia nada de comprometedor. Olhou, então, para o homem, morto em frente à uma parede manchada de sangue. Ficou imaginando se era mesmo suicídio. Sem tocar em coisa alguma, procurou por um bilhete, ou algo do gênero que um suicida poderia deixar. Mas nada. Viu, no entanto, dentro do bolso do paletó do cadáver, sua carteira. Sem hesitar, Clark a pegou. Revirou-a, e além de mil dólares em notas de cem, viu a carta de motorista. Samuel Stiles era seu nome. Colocou a carteira de volta no bolso e ficou pensativo. Sua única esperança, agora, era que Chloe descobrisse de onde era aquele número de telefone na caixinha de fósforos.  
  
"Chloe?", perguntou Clark, quase uma hora depois, do mesmo aparelho de telefone público de onde falou com ela antes. "Conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa sobre aquele número que lhe dei?"  
  
"Descobri, sim, Clark", respondeu ela, em frente à tela do computador. "Descobri que pode ser qualquer coisa, menos um número de telefone".  
  
"Como?", indagou ele, incrédulo.  
  
"Isso mesmo", disse ela. "Não existe esse número como sendo o de um telefone, pelo menos em todos os bancos de dados das empresas de telefonia em que pesquisei. Não há código para sabermos se é um número de telefone internacional, nem nada mais que nos possa ajudar. Sinto muito, Clark".  
  
"Tente encontrar alguma coisa sobre Samuel Stiles, então", disse ele, olhando o movimento em frente ao hotel, onde a polícia ainda fazia seu trabalho.  
  
"Quem é ele?", perguntou ela.  
  
"Um suspeito, Chloe", respondeu Clark.  
  
"Da morte do Sands?", questionou, com entusiasmo.  
  
"Ao que tudo indica", disse ele, "só que ele está morto".  
  
"Como assim?", perguntou ela, surpresa.  
  
"Estou em frente ao hotel onde ele estava hospedado", explicou Clark. "Há dez minutos, eu estava respondendo perguntas da polícia, por ter encontrado, junto com um empregado do hotel, o corpo do tal Stiles no seu quarto. Ficou parecendo suicídio, mas acho pouco provável".  
  
"Esse é o Clark Kent que eu conheço", disse Chloe, que acreditava na mesma hipótese. "Pode deixar que eu descubro até mesmo as notas que ele costumava tirar em geografia no ginásio".  
  
...  
  
Enquanto isso, duas horas depois, e após oito fitas cassetes com imagens aceleradas filmadas pelas câmeras de segurança da Estação Rodoviária de Metrópolis, Lois e Catherine, finalmente, com a ajuda de um dos técnicos da segurança, descobriram a fita onde continha a gravação do sujeito abrindo o armário e levando o envelope de Sands. No marcador de tempo, dizia que o roubo havia sido ao meio-dia de ontem.  
  
"Ele parece com a descrição que o Fred me deu do sujeito que andava se encontrando com o Peter, no Red Pepper", comentou Catherine, que também não pôde deixar de notar, apesar da imagem ser em preto e branco e vir de cima, que o sujeito tinha cabelo ralo e vestia capote e luvas pretas.  
  
"Parece um típico criminoso", disse Jerome, o segurança que as ajudava a encontrar o tape. "Vou ligar para a polícia, para que investiguem o caso".  
  
"Pode me fazer mais um favor?", perguntou-lhe Lois.  
  
"Claro", disse ele, que já estava se acostumando às incessantes perguntas de Lois e Catherine naquelas duas horas em que as ajudava a procurar as imagens do ladrão de guarda-columes da rodoviária.  
  
"Existem câmeras no estacionamento?", perguntou ela, então.  
  
Como se já entendesse as suas pretensões, Jerome sorriu e pegou a fita de vigilância do estacionamento no mesmo horário da fita anterior. Depois de acelerar um pouco as imagens, conseguiu encontrar a do ladrão chegando à estação rodoviária. O horário coincidia. Lois pegou uma caneta do fundo da bolsa e anotou a placa do carro.  
  
"Pode me fazer uma cópia dessas fitas?", perguntou ela. "Aliás, duas cópias?"  
  
"Você vai ser uma ótima repórter um dia, Srta. Lane", disse ele com a intimidade que haviam adquirido naquelas últimas horas, sorrindo, e preparando o aparelho de vídeo para fazer as cópias.  
  
Enquanto Jerome gravava as fitas com as imagens para Lois, esta ligava do celular de Catherine, num cantinho silencioso da sala, para o departamento de trânsito.  
  
"O que ele roubou deve ser muito importante para vocês se darem tanto o trabalho", comentou Jerome com Catherine, enquanto Lois falava ao telefone.  
  
Catherine ficou pensativa, com o olhar perdido. Sentia muita falta de Peter, seu amigo de tantos anos. E ficou lembando como ele andava feliz com aquele novo trabalho. E como escrever aquele livro e, descobrir tantas coisas importantes sobre os Luthor o estava fazendo se empenhar cada vez mais na recuperação de sua auto-estima e de seu orgulho. Peter estava mesmo radiante com a possibilidade de voltar a ser um repórter respeitado e, quem sabe, um dia, voltar a trabalhar no Diário Planeta, até mesmo como um colunista. Eram pensamentos tristes. Tudo havia se esvaído. Peter estava morto e todo o seu trabalho já devia estar destruído.  
  
"E era", respondeu ela, simplesmente.  
  
"Já descobri", disse Lois, voltando-se para Catherine. "Passei o número da placa para o departamento de trânsito. Consultaram o banco de dados e descobriram que está em nome de uma locadora de carros. Consegui o número de telefone com o próprio departamento de trânsito", e antes que Catherine dissesse o quanto a amiga a surpreendia, Lois continuou: "O veículo está alugado no nome de Samuel Stiles, que, por acaso, está hospedado no Metrópolis Palace Hotel".  
  
"Tão rápido assim?", perguntou Catherine.  
  
"Hoje em dia, é só apertar um botão, e conseguimos tudo", respondeu Lois.  
  
"Puxa vida!", exclamou Jerome, que terminava de gravar as fitas. "Será que você pode descobrir pra mim qual vai ser o resultado do próximo jogo da loteria?"  
  
...  
  
Quando chegaram ao Metrópolis Palace Hotel, porém, uma grande surpresa abalou Lois e Catherine. Havia algumas viaturas da polícia, uma ambulância e um veículo do Instituto Médico Legal. Como se já desconfiasse do que se tratava, enquanto Catherine procurava um lugar para estacionar o carro, Lois procurou pelo gerente do hotel, que a informou que um hóspede havia sido encontrado morto, mas que parecia ter sido suicídio. Ao perguntar quem era o tal hóspede, descobrindo que se tratava do seu suspeito, Samuel Stiles, Lois tratou de procurar pelo encarregado pelo caso. Encontrou, então, Bill Hendersen, chefe do departamento de homicídios de Metrópolis.  
  
"Sr. Hendersen!", chamou-o Lois, em meio à confusão entre policiais, peritos e hóspedes que começava a se dissipar no saguão ho hotel. "Pode dizer o que aconteceu?"  
  
"Quem é você?", indagou ele, com firmeza. "Já disse que não quero falar com repórteres bisbilhioteiros!"  
  
"Não sou repórter", disse ela. "O quê aconteceu?"  
  
"Uma pessoa cometeu suicídio", respondeu ele, olhando para o carro do Instituto Médico Legal que ia embora com o corpo.  
  
"Foi mesmo suicídio?", perguntou Lois.  
  
Furioso, Hendersen a encarou:  
  
"Está questionando o trabalho de uma autoridade policial, garota?", gritou, furioso. "Cai fora daqui!"  
  
"Espere!", exclamou Lois, enquanto ele saía pela porta do hotel, e seguia direto para o seu carro, ao lado de uma viatura. Mas Hendersen não lhe deu atenção e, antes que entrasse no automóvel, Lois tirou da bolsa, o The Ledge do dia anterior, e entregou a ele.  
  
"Peter Sands, repórter decadente é assassinado em Smallville?", perguntou ele, lendo a manchete. "O que isso tem a ver?"  
  
"Samuel Stiles pode ser assassino e ladrão!", explicou, também tirando da bolsa uma das cópias das fitas de vigilância da rodoviária que Jerome lhe deu. "Tenho provas de que ele roubou algo de muita importância que eu havia deixado num guarda-volumes na rodoviária de Metrópolis quando ia para Smallville, investigar algo sobre o assassinato de Peter Sands. Preciso saber se o que ele roubou está com ele".  
  
"Quem é você, afinal de contas?", indagou ele, não contendo o abalo daquela conversa.  
  
"Lois Lane, Sr. Hendersen", respondeu ela.  
  
"Certo, Srta. Lane", disse ele, desconfiado. "Deixe as fitas comigo. Vou ver qual é a ligação disso tudo. Dê o seu nome completo e telefone para aquela policial", pediu, apontando para uma oficial que tentava normalizar o trânsito em frente ao hotel. "Se eu precisar de alguma coisa, telefono".  
  
E, antes que Bill Hendersen fosse embora e Lois voltasse para o estacionamento para encontrar com Catherine, ele perguntou:  
  
"O quê ele roubou, afinal, Srta. Lane?"  
  
"Uma coisa que pode complicar, e muito, uma pessoa, Sr. Hendersen", respondeu ela, a poucos metros, cheia de dúvidas e expectativas.  
  
Continua... 


	9. O Mundo de Metrópolis Parte 9

O MUNDO DE METRÓPOLIS  
  
O Mundo de Metrópolis - Parte 9  
  
Lex assinava alguns contratos naquela manhã, na mansão Luthor, quando o telefone tocou. Entregou os documentos ao advogado da LuthorCorp que já estava voltando a Metrópolis, e pediu para que ele o mantivesse informado de qualquer mudança, e só depois que o advogado saiu, Lex atendeu o telefone.  
  
"Lex?", perguntou uma voz do outro lado da linha. "Lembra que você me pediu para eu ficar de olho com as coisas por aqui?"  
  
"Lembro", respondeu Lex, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, sabendo do que se tratava.  
  
"Pois é", disse ele, "a coisa toda está uma grande confusão. O Diário Planeta vai mesmo afundar. Lionel não está nem um pouco interessado, e Perry White disse que vai procurar uns investidores para ajudá-lo a reerguer o jornal".  
  
"Mais alguma coisa?", perguntou Lex.  
  
"Não", respondeu ele, "exceto que alguém quer lhe falar com urgência, de preferência, na mesma hora e no mesmo lugar".  
  
"Tudo bem", disse Lex. "Pode deixar combinado, então, para amanhã".  
  
Ao desligar, Lex ficou pensativo. Depois, pegou o telefone celular e procurou um número na agenda.  
  
"Carl?", perguntou Lex. "Pode me dar um pouco de atenção?"  
  
"Claro, Lex!", exclamou ele, do celular, falando do banco de trás da sua limusine, encaminhando-se para o seu escritório em Metrópolis.  
  
"Lembra daquele favor que você me deve?", perguntou Lex, constrangendo, um pouco, o colega que estava com ele ao telefone, e que apenas respondeu um inaudível "sim". "Pois bem", prosseguiu, "quero me faça uma coisa. Procure por um sujeito chamado Perry White. Ele quer encontrar investidores interessados em comprar o Diário Planeta".  
  
"Quer que eu compre o Diário Planeta?", indagou Carl, surpreso, já imaginando suas pretensões.  
  
"Não", respondeu Lex. "Quero que você apenas assine os papéis como investidor principal. Eu entro com o dinheiro", explicou Lex, confundindo-o ainda mais. "Mas quero que diga a ele que há uma condição".  
  
"Que condição?", questionou Carl.  
  
"Que ele seja o editor-chefe do Diário Planeta", respondeu Lex.  
  
"Certo. E se ele se recusar?"  
  
"Ele não vai recusar", disse Lex, com absoluta confiança no que estava para fazer.  
  
Ao desligar o telefone, Lex Luthor ficou pensativo. Muitas coisas haviam acontecido naqueles últimos dias. Olhou o The Ledger daquele dia. A principal manchete ainda era sobre o assassinato do jornalista Peter Sands. A polícia não estava conseguindo resolver coisa alguma. E Lex só conseguia pensar na conversa com Lois Lane. Agora, mais do que nunca, ele sabia que havia alguém que o queria prejudicar, e muito. Até imaginava quem fosse, mas não tinha como provar, e isso o estava deixando cada vez mais impotente.  
  
...  
  
Eram três horas da tarde, e Peter Sands estava sendo enterrado no Cemitério de Metrópolis. Havia pouquíssimas pessoas. De longe, Clark pode ver Catherine Grant e Lois Lane. As duas pareciam muito tristes. Olhou à volta, para ver se havia alguém suspeito, mas nada. Parece que tudo estava mesmo acabado, pensou Clark. Stiles estava morto e, quem quer que fosse que estivesse por trás dele, estava seguro. Clark realmente não tinha mais nada a fazer em Metrópolis. Só precisava saber se Chloe tinha conseguido descobrir mais alguma coisa sobre Stiles. Porém, ele queria estar ali. Queria ver Lois Lane mais uma vez. Havia encontrado com ela na noite anterior, em Smallville, mas havia sido tão breve, e tudo em meio à confusão que era descobrir o suspeito do assassinato do repórter. Agora, parecia que as coisas estavam mais calmas, e olhar para Lois, por mais longe que estivesse dela, e por mais que ele não pudesse ver seus lindos olhos escuros e cheios de expressão, ainda assim, a sensação de estar apenas a alguns metros dela, já o fazia se sentir bem.  
  
...  
  
"Ele tem uma ficha criminal muito extensa, Clark", disse Chloe, conversando com o amigo no The Torch, mostrando-lhe os impressos que conseguiu pela Internet. "Ele já usou vários nomes falsos".  
  
"Então o nome dele era falso?", perguntou Clark, dedutivo.  
  
"Na verdade, não", respondeu Chloe. "Samuel Stiles era mesmo o nome dele. Mas ele também já foi Thomas Atkins, Franco Carbonare, e por aí vai".  
  
"Encontrou alguma ligação dele com alguém que possa ser interessante?", perguntou Clark, insinuante.  
  
"Alguém como os Luthor?", indagou ela, adivinhando o pensamento do amigo. "Não. Não encontrei nenhuma conexão com Lionel ou Lex Luthor. Ele também não se envolvia com o crime organizado em Metrópolis. O sujeito parece que trabalhava mesmo por conta própria ou era muito discreto".  
  
"Será que ele tem alguma coisa a ver com o livro que o Sands estava escrevendo?"  
  
"Não sei, Clark".  
  
...  
  
Era noite em Metrópolis. As ruas estavam úmidas e vazias. Um porsche negro estacionou em um beco, e antes que os faróis fossem apagados, uma pessoa emergiu da escuridão. Lex desceu do carro e se aproximou do sujeito. Ao chegar bem perto, pôde ver o rosto de seu irmão, Lucas.  
  
"Queria me ver?", perguntou Lex, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do casaco.  
  
"É, tenho uma coisa pra você", respondeu ele, entregando-lhe um envelope. "Vai adorar".  
  
Lex pegou o envelope, sorrindo, como se já imaginasse o que era. Ao ver seu conteúdo, fotografias de seu pai, Lionel Luthor conversando e trocando apertos de mão com Samuel Stiles, próximo das docas, em Metrópolis, Lex balançou a cabeça, satisfeito.  
  
"Perfeito", disse, então, guardando as fotografias de volta no envelope.  
  
E antes de ir embora, Lex apertou a mão do irmão.  
  
"Logo, tudo isso vai acabar", disse-lhe, então, Lucas, sorrindo.  
  
Ao entrar no carro, Lex fez um telefonema:  
  
"Srta. Lane?", perguntou. "Tenho algo que vai gostar de saber".  
  
Continua... 


	10. O Mundo de Metrópolis Parte 10

O MUNDO DE METRÓPOLIS  
  
O Mundo de Metrópolis - Parte 10  
  
DIÁRIO PLANETA Sexta-feira, 2 de abril de 2004  
  
ASSASSINO DO JORNALISTA PETER SANDS PODE TER CONEXÃO COM LIONEL LUTHOR, por Lois Lane  
  
Comprovado pela perícia do Departamento de Criminalística de Metrópolis que a bala que matou o jornalisa Peter Sands em Smallville, KA, é da mesma arma com a qual o ex-presidiário Samuel Stiles se matou há duas semanas no Metrópolis Palace Hotel, o mega-empresário Lionel Luthor vai ter muito o que explicar ao Chefe do Departamento de Homicídios, Bill Hendersen.  
  
Segundo fotografias anônimas (ao lado), o Presidente da LuthorCorp teria sido flagrado em encontros clandestinos com Samuel Stiles poucos dias antes da morte do jornalista.  
  
Ainda não se sabe o quê Peter Sands fazia em Smallville, KA, nem o conteúdo do seu trabalho e tampouco ainda, se sua morte tinha alguma coisa a ver com o que ele andava descobrindo. No entanto, a polícia ainda não descarta a possibilidade de envolvimento de Lionel Luthor, que será interrogado na tarde de hoje.  
  
...  
  
Enquanto Lex lia, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, a manchete do dia no Diário Planeta, mal pôde perceber Clark entrando no seu escritório.  
  
"Sinto muito", disse ele, chamando a atenção de Lex, que acreditando que o amigo se referia à notícia do jornal, apenas sorriu e colocou o periódico sobre a mesa.  
  
"Bela fotografia, não acha?", perguntou Lex, referindo-se à foto anônima na primeira página, onde Lionel trocava apertos de mão com Samuel Stiles.  
  
"Não está preocupado com o suposto envolvimento do seu pai num crime de assassinato, Lex?", perguntou Clark, observando a tranquilidade do amigo.  
  
"Por que eu deveria, Clark?", questionou-o com um sorriso. "Com certeza ele vai se sair muito bem nesse interrogatório. Tem os melhores advogados do país. Não dou uma semana para todos esquecerem o assunto", explicou, com sinceridade.  
  
E, realmente, aquilo desapontava Lex. Ficava imaginando que, afinal, aquela manchete podia manchar o nome do pai, mas não por muito tempo. Pelo menos, ele seria mais cuidadoso e ficaria um pouco distante de assuntos escusos. A única coisa que Lex queria, era que Lionel parasse de tentar impedi-lo de alcançar suas metas. E, tudo indicava que ele o estava forçando a jogar um jogo cada vez mais difícil e perigoso, para ambos, e para todas as pessoas que nele se envolvessem. Fitando Clark, Lex ficou imaginando se ele sabia o quanto aquilo estava se tornando grande demais para ser contido.  
  
"Pelo menos existem pessoas como essa tal de Lois Lane", disse Clark, não conseguindo conter o pensamento nela, "que parece disposta a trazer a verdade à tona".  
  
"É uma boa menina", disse Lex. "Esteve aqui para me fazer algumas perguntas. Achou que eu podia ter alguma coisa a ver com o assassinato do tal Sands".  
  
"E teve?", perguntou Clark, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, já adivinhando a resposta.  
  
"Se tivesse, Clark", respondeu Lex, com um pequeno sorriso, "era meu nome que estaria aqui no jornal".  
  
"Diga uma coisa Lex", interveio Clark, aproveitando o momento, "você tentaria manipular alguém para ter uma reportagem a seu favor?"  
  
A pergunta era óbvia. Parecia que faltava alguma coisa naquela reportagem de Lois Lane e, Clark tinha uma estranha sensação de que Lex Luthor estava por trás, talvez pela sua passividade ao ver o nome do pai manchado num crime de assassinato e num suicídio, e pelos fatos que não haviam sido trazidos à tona, como o livro que Sands escrevia, e cujo conteúdo ainda era um mistério.  
  
"Por favor, Clark", disse Lex, sorrindo, "não insulte minha inteligência".  
  
Os dois sorriram. Clark acreditava em Lex. Sabia que era pouco provável que ele tivesse algum envolvimento na morte de Sands. Para Clark, era inconcebível pensar em Lex envolvido num assassinato. Não era de sua natureza. E por mais que fosse difícil que fosse, Clark também não acreditava que o amigo tivesse a intenção de prejudicar o próprio pai, por mais que este se mostrasse disposto a acabar com a carreira e a vida do filho. Mas também sabia que muitas coisas haviam mudado. Desde Belle Reve, Lex andava diferente. E Clark ainda se questionava se ele havia mesmo perdido parte de sua memória, se Lex era o mesmo de sempre e se a sua excessiva desconfiança poderia um dia arruinar sua amizade.  
  
Olhando, então, para o Diário Planeta sobre a mesa, viu o nome de Perry White, como o novo editor-chefe, e não podendo esconder a surpresa, perguntou, também com a intenção de desconversar:  
  
"Você viu? Perry White é o novo editor-chefe do Diário".  
  
Lex deu uma olhada de relance para o cabeçalho do periódico, onde constava o nome dele.  
  
"Pois é", disse ele, "para você ver como são as coisas, Clark. Uma hora o sujeito parece um fracassado, outra, ele tem o mundo aos seus pés".  
  
Clark levantou as sobrancelhas, como se não entendesse o comentário.  
  
"Ele tem a chance da vida dele", explicou Lex, percebendo que Clark não compreendia sua visão. "Como a ave fênix da mitologia, que renasceu das próprias cinzas. Só cabe a ele, agora, saber aproveitar o momento".  
  
Clark sorriu, satisfeito com o esclarecimento. De certo modo, era bom, pensou. Perry White era uma pessoa que havia sofrido muito e, sabia que era incorruptível, que era um homem em busca da verdade. O Diário Planeta estaria em boas mãos.  
  
...  
  
No dia seguinte, em Metrópolis, Cat e Lois finalmente haviam encontrado tempo para comemorar as boas novas. Uma grande mudança estava para suceder nas suas vidas. Catherine podia voltar a trabalhar sossegadamente no Diário Planeta como a chefe da Coluna de Fofocas, sem mais ouvir ameaças de que seria demitida por causa do artigo contra os Luthor e, por causa do artigo sobre o assassinato de Peter Sands, Lois Lane agradou o novo editor-chefe, Perry White, que lhe deu uma bolsa para estágio.  
  
"Esse vai ser o primeiro ano do resto de nossas vidas, Lois", disse Cat, que abria uma garrafa de espumante.  
  
"Estou feliz, Cat", comento Lois, sem muito entusiasmo, segurando a taça vazia, "mas um pouco indignada pelas edições que fizeram no meu artigo".  
  
Catherine se sentou ao lado da amiga e lhe deu apoio:  
  
"Eu sei como é difícil ver seu trabalho mutilado, Lois", disse-lhe. "Mas Perry White é um bom homem, e nós duas sabemos que não havia mesmo como publicar o seu artigo mencionando o teor do livro do Sands ou mesmo que Lionel poderia estar envolvido no roubo do material do armário da rodoviária. Não há provas de que Peter estava mesmo escrevendo sobre Lex Luthor. Isso tudo, ao final, não ia dar em nada, e você só ia se prejudicar".  
  
"Além do mais", continuou ela, "a primeira coisa que você aprende na faculdade de jornalismo, é nunca inventar notícia, pois, enquanto não houver provas daquilo que você escreveu, aquilo tudo é inventado e você só vai acabar arcando com um tremendo processo nas costas, por calúnia e difamação!"  
  
"É", concordou Lois, pensativa. No seu íntimo, todavia, ela sabia que mais dia, menos dia, ela descobriria o que ainda estava por trás daquela sujeira toda. Ainda a intrigava a visita de Lionel, em Smallville, quando lhe disse que o filho escrevia uma autobiografia e esse poderia ser seu motivo para matar Sands, e a inquietava, mais ainda, tentar descobrir, quem, afinal, estaria com o envelope com todo o acervo a respeito de Lex Luthor. Tomando um gole do espumante que Cat lhe servira, Lois sabia que traria, um dia, tudo aquilo à tona, e não descansaria até descobrir a verdade sobre os Luthor que, por mais que libertasse Lionel das acusações, sabia ela, tinha a ver com a morte do amigo Sands.  
  
...  
  
Não muito longe do apartamento de Cat Grant, Lionel Luthor saía acompanhado do motorista e segurança e de alguns advogados, da delegacia de polícia de Metrópolis, onde era cercado por repórteres. Bill Hendersen, que o havia interrogado, observava o movimento, pela porta da delegacia.  
  
"Malditos repórteres!", exclamou.  
  
"Nada a declarar", disse Lionel, entrando na sua limusine, enquanto seus advogados iam para seus próprios carros.  
  
Do seu aparelho de televisão, Lex Luthor via, em sua mansão, em Smallville, a repercussão do interrogatório do pai no caso Sands. Como Lionel não deu oportunidade aos repórteres, este correram em direção a Hendersen, que se limitou a dizer que Lionel não tinha nada a ver com o assassinato do jornalista ou com o suicídio de Samuel Stiles, e que as investigações estavam encerradas. Deu-lhes as costas e voltou para a delegacia, sob protestos dos repórteres insatisfeitos.  
  
Lex sorriu, como se já soubesse que daria naquilo, e desligou a televisão com o controle remoto. Depois, abriu o laptop que estava sobre sua mesa e abriu o documento no qual trabalhava nos últimos meses, sua autobiografia, que se intitulava: "Simplesmente Brilhante: Lex Luthor".  
  
Enquanto isso, em Metrópolis, depois de deixar a delegacia de polícia, Lionel encaminhava-se para seu apartamento, onde podia descansar, finalmente, daquelas últimas horas. Estava com um semblante calmo e áustero. Olhou, então, para sua valise, que estava ao seu lado no banco. Abriu-a e lá dentro estava o envelope que Stiles havia roubado do armário da rodoviária, com todos os documentos importantes que Peter Sands havia juntado a respeito de Lex Luthor. Lionel apenas sorriu, e fechou a valise.  
  
FIM 


End file.
